Let the world say and think whatever it wants
by Alice The Nymph of The Woods
Summary: Life after 2nd May 1998 was supposed to be peaceful. Hermione fully intends to enjoy her last year, but that's not possible. Her relationship with Ron, riddles and mysterious letters mark this year. Enter Draco Malfoy. New feelings arise in Hermione for a certain blonde Slytherin. More mysterious things happen until the big thing. The thing that changer her life. What is it?
1. Prologue

_**Disclaimer:**_

**This disclaimer applies to every chapter. I, glazedwater, own none of the characters you recognize in this story. All of these, belong to J.K. Rowling. It would be appreciated if I don't have to rounds of the court, just because people have sued me. **

**Thank you**

* * *

**Hello guys! This is my first multi-chapter fic and this a Dramione. Some things to introduce you to this story:**

_**This story is based on Hermione and Draco's seventh (or eighth, as you may prefer) year. The gang is back and hoping for a normal year. Indeed they get it, but in the middle, Hermione starts receiving anonymous notes. This, unfortunately leads them into an adventure which none of them anticipated.**_

**_Characters_: (not counting the epilogue, the bad egg/s in this fic is also excluded)**

**Harry Potter**

**Ginevra Weasley**

**Ronald Weasley**

**Daphne Greengrass**

**Draco Malfoy**

**Hermione Granger**

**Blaise Zabini**

**Hannah Abbott**

**Susan Bones (mentioned)**

**Dumbledore's Army**

**James Baker**

**Penelope Whitemoon**

**Henry Ontry**

**Fiona Surty**

* * *

**Any characters you don't recognize from the books belongs to me. Any similarity between and living or dead being and the OC is purely co-incidental.**

* * *

**Enjoy reading guys! Any flames, criticism, appreciation is welcomed. Just keep in mind, on the road of writing great stories, many mistakes are done. It is upon the reader to decide if they want to over react on the mistake or just simply point it out and/or give suggestions to improve it.**

**Thank you,**

_**glazedwater**_

* * *

The sun shone brightly. Birds chirped cheerfully. The flowers waved in the light summer breeze blowing around. In Wiltshire, a beautiful white manor stood. It was really beautiful. One would think that the queen lived here. You would be quite wrong.

Hermione wiped her brow as she turned and looked at the four little elves. She smiled at them as the elves bowed till their noses touched the floor.

"Mistress called Betty?" the elf on Hermione's extreme left said.

"Yes Betty. Buttercup, Trapp and Flap, you may go." Hermione smiled at the other three elves who hurried out of the kitchen.

"Would you mind waking Draco for me? I would go but seeing these waffles..." Hermione motioned at the waffle batter in a waffle iron.

"Yes Mistress." Betty quickly turned and hurried out of the room.

All was quiet. Hermione pulled a chair and sat down. She was dead tired. Yes, she had house elves but she loved doing some of chores.

As she got up a hand grabbed her waist and spun her around. All she saw was beautiful grey eyes.

"It's 10 you know." Hermione whispered, smiling.

"I don't care about the time. As long as you are here, everything is okay." Draco said in the same tone as Hermione.

"You are so corny Draco." Hermione giggled and turned to breakfast.

* * *

The day had flew. The kids had arrived back at house, yelling at each other, Harry and Ginny walking behind them with their three kids. Ron and Daphne had also arrived. Evening time, her kids had disappeared, making Hermione go in hysterics. Draco had found both of them snogging their boyfriend and girlfriend.

"-never expected that I would find my princess snogging. For Merlin's sake, she is banned to date until she is forty!" Draco fumed.

"Calm down my dragon, I myself kissed for the first time when I was 14, she is 16!" Hermione said, hoping to calm the ex-slytherin.

"Oh Hermes, it' just she has grown so fast..." Draco mumbled as he collapsed on their bed.

"My dragon, everybody grow at some time or the other. We can't keep them as kids forever, each child has to grow. If you are in such a predicament, think of Harry and Ginny. James has already graduated." Hermione soothed. "Now sleep." she flicked her wand and candles were extinguished.

That year was totally unbelievable for her. She had never imagined that she would be able to compleate her education. She had never imagined that she would persuade Ron and Harry to come along. She had never imagined that she would form a friendhsip with her enemy. She had never imagined that they would be amazing friends. She had never imagined another adventure

She had never imagined falling in love with Draco Malfoy.

* * *

**A.N: That was the prologue. Yes, I just added it. I hope it went well. did not intend to make it long, just short enough to introduce you the story and help you decide if you would like to continue reading this fic.**

**Review please!**

**Over and out**


	2. Chapter 1: Journey to Hogwarts

**I hope you like it!**

* * *

**Chapter 1**

**Journey To Hogwarts**

Hermione took a deep breath. She gripped her trolley and ran forwards avoiding all the muggles in the way. And the sight she saw almost sent her headfirst in the train. Harry, Ron and Draco were laughing and talking like old friends! "'Mione!" A voice startled her. She looked back and saw Ginny smiling. "Gin!" was all she could say before the redhead hugged her fiercly. And then the two boys (Harry Ron) started talking to her….. in the typical Fred and George way

"Hermione"

"We"

"Had"

"A"

"Talk"

"With"

"Draco"

"Malfoy"

"Here"

"Over"

"The"

"Summer"

"And"

"We"

Realized"

"That

"He"

Is"

"A"

"Pretty

"Cool"

"Person"

"All"

"His"

"Dark"

"Work"

"Was"

"His"

"Outer"

"Self"

"And"

"He"

"Is"

"Our"

"New"

"Best"

"Friend"

The two gasped for air as they were not a master in speaking like this. Hermione laughed and she did something that not only it astonished the other but even herself.

She ran forwards and hugged Draco. Not only that she kissed his cheek and said "I always knew your inner self"

The two stood their stunned. Hermione's hands were still around Draco's neck. She realized it and dropped her hands. Draco felt warmth spreading where she had kissed him. He lightly touched it and gazed at the pretty brunette standing in front of him. "Come on come on get on the train! Why are you gaping at Hermione?" Molly said and pushed everyone towards the train.

"No place mate" Ron mumbled looking everywhere. Harry suddenly stopped while Ron and the others were walking ahead. Suddenly Hermione asked "Harry, are you still with us?" She turned behind "Hell nooooooo!" Ron moaned. Harry was there kissing Ginny passionately. Hermione pulled the two boys and walked forwards. Sometime later they were joined by the couple. They searched for an empty compartment until they found an almost empty compartment.

"Neville! Luna! Hannah!" Ginny exclaimed and immediately darted in the compartment. They had just put their trunks when the train moved a little. They ran towards the nearest door. "Bye mum!" Ginny and Ron said while Hermione, Harry and Draco shouted "Bye Mrs. Weasley" Mrs. Weasley instead said "Molly dear Molly" The three shrugged and said what She had asked them to say. Ron and Ginny were already in the compartment.

Harry sat automatically beside Ginny. Draco looked over the compartment. Something was funny. "When was this seat cut?" He pointed at the seat which was cut so that it gave place only to two people. The rest of the seat was far away. Neville had occupied the 'one-seater' seat.

"You want to sit near the window?" Draco asked politely. Hermione nodded and sat. "Fuck this seat is too small" Draco grumbled and sat sticking to Hermione. Few hours later Hermione and Ron excused themselves saying they had prefect's meeting. Neville, Hannah, Ginny and Luna said they had to meet their friends. This left Draco and Harry alone.

"Uh Pot- I mean Harry can I talk to you?" Draco asked. Harry nodded. Draco shifted uncomfortably on his seat. "Does Hermione like Ron?" Harry stared at the boy who blushed. "Why?" he asked finally. Draco blushed. "OH!" Harry said as the puzzle pieces clicked in his brain. The kiss, the touch the question "You are in love with Hermione Granger!" he gasped. Draco quietly nodded.

Draco would have given anything for Hermione not to see this as the brunette crashed in the compartment.

**What do you think? Review please...**


	3. Chapter 2: The journey continues

**I got some amazing mails from some people (ummmm in figures 5 or 6?) and decided to continue this story though the plot will be different. Please enjoy!**

**J.K Rowling, the amazing woman own everything, everything that is here, characters, the settings, except the plot of this story!**

* * *

**Chapter 2**

**The Journey Continues**

"HERMIONE!" the duo screamed. While Harry made sure nobody was watching this, Draco helped the bruised brunette. Once again, when he tried to make Hermione sit somewhere else, the cut itself.

"Trust those Gryffindors to know advanced magic those bloody idiots" Draco growled under his breath trying his best to heal Hermione.

"Use 'Epeskiy'" A voice said and Draco turned behind abruptly causing his wand to drop on Hermione's head

"Merlin Potter you gave me a heart attack!"

"Sorry"

"What was the spell?"

"Epeskiy"

"How?"

"Tap on the place and say the spell"

"Right. But my heart is still beating harder"

"You are such a girl Malfoy"

"Shut up Potter"

"As if"

As the conversation came to an end, Draco doubled over causing Harry and Neville (who had entered just at that time) to chuckle. A wild Hermione stood behind him, her hair floating and cackling with electricity.

"Here I am trying to be alive and you are talking to him?!" Hermione screeched

"Like you would die with this bruises" Draco muttered under his breath. But Hermione heard it

"SHUT UP!" Hermione screamed so loud that the glass of the door shattered and curious heads poked in.

"Is there a circus going on here? Clear off!" Ron hissed. He hands were laden with candies.

"Oh Merlin….." Ron murmured, eyes wide, body frozen in place, causing the candies to drop down.

Purple and blue Hermione stood on the seat clutching her wand in the duel position while Draco sat down on the floor cowering under Hermione's glare.

"Dare you say a word Malfoy and I will kill you" Hermione threatened.

Ginny, Hannah and Luna slid in the compartment and heard it, causing the trio to abruptly start laughing. The rest of them joined them (even Hermione but excluding Draco who quickly started healing)

"Did you hear it?" Harry asked eagerly

"Heard what?" Hermione asked curiously, flexing her right arm

"Silencio"

Harry opened and closed his mouth, looking like an extremely-cute-rare-specie- goldfish….. or rather blackfish

Glaring at Draco, Ginny muttered the counter curse

"Knew it" Draco muttered proudly

Suddenly, he hugged Hermione. They stayed like that for a long time…. Hours….. days….. or probably years until a cough was heard and the couple sprang apart, blushing furiously.

* * *

**A.N: Ok, I used 'As if' 2 times though actually in the original document there was in each line! I am so sorry if it annoyed someone :( (that is because I love as if and I have been actually scolded a lot of times because of it!)**

**Anyways, this was just a filler chapter, story begins from the next chapter!**

**Please keep on reading it**

**Reviews? Pwease? :**]


	4. Chapter 3: The feast on September 1

**Sorry for the delay! I had my birthday on 2nd may and I was so wrapped up I did not get the time to write till today. Once again sorry! This one is short but the next one will be bigger, a try**

* * *

**Chapter 3**

**The Feast on September 1**

Hermione thought as if eyes were burning holes in her back, but she walked forwards. She hurriedly moved towards the Gryffindor table and sat down.

"A problem Hermione?" A voice asked.

She slowly turned her head towards her left side and saw a solemn Ginny leaning in. Hermione thought for a moment but shook her head.

"Ahem. Welcome students to a new year at Hogwarts. I know how difficult it must have been for you all to come back to the same school where so many things happened. But know that Tom Riddle is gone, I assure you that no more danger is there. There is a time to make a real speech but not now. Tuck in!" McGonagall concluded and sat down to talk to Fillius Flitwick.

Hermione reached for the numerous amounts of food which was in reach, but unfortunately most of them were taken in possession by Ronald Weasley.

"Ron!" Hermione groaned and patiently sat back Minutes later, Hermione finally got some food and started to eat like a civilized manner, not like a pig (and that was how Ron was eating)

Finally, they were all fed and it was time to go to sleep. But something was left.  
McGonagall stood up.

"Now that we are all fed and are about to go to sleep, there is one thing that is left. Speech making. First years and all the other students are again reminded that the Forbidden forest, as the name suggests, is forbidden. The list of forbidden items is extend to 986 items. I may have left some and because of this reason, the whole list is available at not only Mr. Filch's office but at your common room's notice board.  
This year a new class has been started in order to promote inter house: Exploration. A full detail of the same will be given to you.  
The beds, soft and comfy as ever wait for you. Off you go!"

Scraping of many benches could be heard as the students pushed back their benches to go back to their beds. Prefects shouted for the first year students.

Hermione, Ron, Harry and Ginny made their way to the Gryffindor common room. Just at they were about to go, Ron uttered some words which made Hermione confused yet eager. She wondered what

* * *

**I sincerely hope this chapter could make up. Please, click on the box below, and leave a few words for me. Reviews, both good and bad are appreciated. If there are grammar issues, forgive me please.**  
**Reviews please!**


	5. Chapter 4: The Riddle

**My apologies for being late. This chapter is really big, 1,154 words, please forgive me. I was planning for this big chapter. Author's note and everything at the end. Enjoy!**

* * *

**Chapter 4**

**The Riddle**

"What did Ron want?" Ginny asked. She stooped down to take a drink of water.

"Nothing Gin, he just told me that he has made a riddle and intends to give me one today morning.

Crash

Tinkle

Whoosh

Startled, Hermione turned back and realized that the water jug, the glass and Ginny had fallen down. Ginny was clutching her sides, and with great difficulty (of course it would be difficulty, laughing so hard and talking will indeed be a great difficulty) she spoke:

"Seriously Hermione, Ron is sooooooooooooooo bad at riddles, he can't solve one, let writing one"'"

"Come on Gin, he's not _that_ bad! He can and will write it!"

"Yeah, not _that_ bad, he was worse. But the truth will not change!"

Hermione couldn't make an angry retort.

"Here's the riddle" Ron said, handing out a parchment. Hermione quickly stuffed the toast in her mouth and took the parchment. But before she could have a chance to read it, Ginny snatched it from her. She read it and laughed. She turned to Ron and said, "You are hopeless in riddles Ronald! It does not even rhyme you pig!"

But to Hermione's great amusement and puzzlement, Harry blushed, not Ron. He stammered "I- read book- snuck from- you know- hopeless- just-"

"Oh Harry..." Hermione said in sympathy when she realized that he had written the riddle. She took the parchment from Ginny and read it

My heart holds a place for you

But wonder how much?

I wonder day by day,

How much does your heart hold love for me?

Help me to know,

Help me to find!

Just wondering the possibility,

And now there is the answer

I see you, not with me

I think of you, without me

Maybe it's the answer?

Is it?

But what's it?

This will show,

My place in your heart

"Quite clever Harry, a little practice will help you" Hermione appreciated.

"Hermione! Hey, HERMIONE! Are you deaf of what? Oh come one! Please? Her-"

"Hermione, I think someone is calling you" Ron said. With a jolt, Hermione realized the hall had gone silent, staring at a boy who was frantically waving and trying to move. She turned behind and saw none other than Draco Malfoy trying to- wait! Trying to move?

"Draco? A problem?" she asked, concerned.

"Oh of course not, how can that be? I am perfectly fine!" Draco said, his voice heavy with sarcasm. Hermione's face flushed as she realized Draco was stuck on the bench. The Slytherins were chuckling madly while Draco was glaring daggers at all of them. She took out her wand and muttered the counter curse for it. Once performed, Draco ran to the Gryffindors, inspecting the bench first. Everyone burst into laughter seeing this. Soon the great hall was noisy again.

"So, what's that?" Draco asked Hermione.

"Riddle"

"Figured it out?"

"Nope"

"Oh Merlin! Hermione Granger, the bri-"

bellis going to ring Malfoy" Ginny said. Nodding, Draco left, before beckoning Hermione to join him. Hermione got off, the parchment pressed to his nose. She heard a sigh beside her, but she kept on reading it. She had to find out the answer. Now.

The familiar smell of potions engulfed her. They had reached, but still the parchment was glued to her nose. SHe sighed. Only if she could find the answer. Only if.

"Good Morning class!" the familiar sound of Horace Slughorn boomed. Muttering could be heard but Slughorn did not hear it. Instead, he looked more enthusiastic. Typical Slughorn.

"So, I was wondering, if any of you remember the Felix Felicis?" Hermione could see every single student sitting up straight at the mention of 'Felix Felicis'

"Well, the good news for today, we will be brewing it!" Many student gasped, while some looked so delighted that they could make no sound. Slughorn started teaching them everything about potions, and took only 10 minutes! Great!

"Partners for this lesson are:

Mr Potter and Miss Lovegood

Mr Weasley and Mr Macmillan

Mr Malfoy and Miss Granger

Mr-"

Smiling, Draco took his seat beside Hermione. Immediately, the smile disappeared and he let out a groan seeing the parchment with the riddle was in her lap and she was mumbling to herself.  
"Give it a rest Hermione" e said firmly and Hermione reluctantly put the parchment away.

"Would you please bring the ingredients Draco?"

"Sure"

The duo started their work, but too soon the bell rang.

* * *

"Merlin's pants! Hermione Granger!" Draco groaned for the 20th time that day, seeing Hermione franticially working on a piece of parchment, the riddle beside her. He was very upset.

"When will you stop?" Draco asked exasperated.

"Draco, I'll stop when I get the answer to this riddle"

"But why? It riddle for God's damn sake!"

"Because I, Hermione Granger never give up"

"Well you must this time!"

"No! And why do you care?"

"Because I l-" Draco stopped in time, because if he completed his sentences, then surely there would be consequences. But he smiled, when he repeated the words internally

"Because I love you Hermione"

* * *

Days were over, but still Hermione couldn't find answer to this question. Why? Why?! She could find answer to any question or riddle, but why not this?!

"Because it does not make sense" a small voice in her head said. She groaned as she realized the truth. Right at that moment, Draco freaking Malfoy decided to make his grand appearance.

"Still not found the answer?" he asked. He got his answer with a sigh. He took the parchment softly and inspected it. Suddenly he exclaimed in joy

"AHA!"

"What the hell Malfoy?"

"I got the answer!"

"What?!" Hermione scooted to Draco, and she was so close that Draco could feel her breath. He was losing his mind...

"Get a grip Malfoy" he said to himself sternly. He took a deep breath and pointed to the back side of the parchment.

Hermione looked at the back side with confusion. Then it her. The middle looked quite different. He looked at it and found a small piece of parchment folded and stuck perfectly. She gently pried it away, opened it and read it. But the end of it Hermione was burning with anger. Draco looked at her confused. To quench his thirst of curiosity, he took the parchment and read it. And by the end, he too was burning with anger

_Dearest Hermione,_

_I am so sorry. I don't know why but I must tell you this. Ron has started to doubt your love for him. He thinks that the only way to prove it is by making each of you love someone else, in other words, date someone else. How stupid idea. Anyways, I know he is an ass. I apologize to you, from him Hermione._

_Your brother,_

_Harry_

Throwing the parchment to Draco, she walked to her common room, angrily gave the password, and once inside, screeched

"HOW DARE YOU RONALD BILLIUS WEASLEY!"

* * *

**A/N: Another chapter completed, Ahhhhhh! Before I continue:**

**Sashahp: A sneak peek for you! **

**"Really, I don't want to mingle with Daphne!" Ron said in disgust.**

**"Oh are we on first name basis, _Ron_?" A voice said. The golden trio turned their head and looked at the girl. Daphne Greengrass.**

**"But isn't that the point of the new class Ron? Exploring others?" Hermione asked, once Daphne had walked away.**

**"Yes it is, but still" Ron grumbled. "Even Harry got someone good!"**

**"Yeah, Theodre Nott is absolutely good" Harry grumbled**

**Hermione turned her back on the two arguing duo and walked away with a smile on her face. At least she got someone good, no! Not good, someone absolutely awesome**

**Draco Malfoy**

**Yes yes I know this sneak peek is short, but it answers your question. I really hope you keep on reading this story!**

**Guest: Yes, I'll finish it but please don't use such offensive words! But keep on reading this!**

**I don't own the characters, only the plot. Everything belongs to an author named J.K Rowling. **


	6. Chapter 5: Explanations and Disscussions

**In no book was their (Golden trio, Draco etc) 7/8th year ever mentioned. SO this just proves I am not Ms. J.K. Rowling. Ms. Rowling, everything, I repeat EVERYTHING belongs to you, except the plot.**

* * *

**Chapter 5**

**Explanations &amp; Discussion**

"How dare I what Hermione? Ron asked getting up from the chair. Hermione was baffled how Ron acted. And so, without saying a word she simply thrust the parchment. Ron read it and his ears turned.

"Silencio" Hermione quietly casted the spell knowing Ron would burst. But to her intense surprise, Ron merely walked towards Harry and gave him the piece of parchment.

"I- I did... did not... w- write this" Harry stammered as he read the parchment. Ginny pulled the boys to their dorm and Hermione followed. Before anyone could say a word, Hermione quickly casted a complex locking charm on the door, Muffliato and took of the silencing charm from Ron.

"I did not write this" Harry repeated confidently.

"How?" Hermione asked, her curiosity wakening up.

"See Hermione, you know I write 'y' and 'g' differently. But here, it is completely different. Also, I never write my name so simply, I always use my signature." Harry said, pointing to some minor details.

Silence.

Silence.

Silence.

Silence.

Silence.

Silence.

Silence.

Silence.

Silence.

"ENOUGH! THIS IS UNBEARABLE!" Ginny suddenly yelled making everyone jump a foot in the air. everyone stared at Ginny.

"Harry, do you recognize this handwriting?" Hermione asked, shaking her head.

"I... vaguely remember it... I have seen... at the... MINISTRY!"

"What the bloody hell were you doing at ministry? I mean yes, you can go there, but you know, if go there, that Skeetar woman would pull you... for you know what mate"

"I know, Kingsley had called me for some discussion. And then an auror came with some files and I could see the same 'g' on one of the files"

"Good job Harry"

"Yeah could job... very funny Ginny" Ron muttered.

Hermione cleared her thought. "Back to the point guys" Hermione sat beside Ron on his bed while Ginny and Harry sat on Harry's bed.

"Are you going to the ministry anytime soon Harry?" Ginny asked.

"Yes, at the time of Christmas. Why?"

"We should ask you that question Harry" Ron said.

"Forget about that" Hermione said. She turned towards Harry "You'll check this at Ministry, Right Harry?"

"Sure Hermione"

"Oh, and Ronald, what is the meaning of riddle?" Hermione asked, glaring at Ron.

"This means I want both of us to date someone else" Ron deadpanned.

"Pray tell me why?"

"Well, I want to propose to you so befo-"

"YOU ARE GOING TO PROPOSE TO MY BEST FRIEND AND YOU DON"T TELL YOUR OWN SISTER?!"

Crack

Crack

The glasses of the two windows cracked and broke as Ginny screamed.

"Sorry sis" Ron said grinning

"Reparo" Harry muttered

"C- continue" Hermione said hoarsely

"Yes, I was saying, I was going to propose to you so before I do that, me as well date someone who has soft spot in our hearts and..." Ron trailed of dreamily.

"And what?" Hermione asked suspiciously

Ron cleared his throat "And nothing"

"I need some time" Hermione said getting off.

She ran towards the astronomy tower and sat there. As she sat there, she thought:

"Soft spot? oh yes, there is indeed someone!"

Suddenly, she heard a rustle. She turned around, her wand pointing towards the door, and saw none other than Draco Malfoy.

"Draco?"

"Oh no no, it's Lucius Malfoy!" Draco said sarcastically as he sat beside Hermione.

"Very funny" Hermione said rolling her eyes.

"What are you doing here?" They both asked together. The two paused and again spoke up, together "You first" Again the two paused. And again those two spoke up together "Are you trying to copy me?" Finally they could take it no more, and they layed on their back, laughing and clutching their stomachs.

The duo were panting and gasping while trying to sit up. Bad luck Draco and Hermione. The just couldn't sit up.

"You know, if someone told me 2 years back that I will be up on the astronomy tower, laughing with Draco Malfoy, I would escort that person to St. Mungo's myself" Hermione said seriously.

"I don't like this" Draco said suddenly.

"What don't you like?"

"This, serious Hermione"

Hermione stared at Draco as if he was a stag who had pillows stuck on its antlers. Suddenly she smiled.

"I don't like this" She said.

"What?"

"The shortness of your name. I'll call you ummm... My dragon!" Hermione said. Draco cocked his head.

"_Your_ Dragon?" he asked, smirking.

"I- Slip of tongue- you know- that..." Hermione stammered blushing profusely.

"Ah... yes, I know. I know everything Miss Granger" Draco teased.

"Shut up!" Hermione said, smacking him on the arm.

Time passed and the winds started blowing colder. Hermione's arm were so frozen with cold that she just could not get a grip on her wand.

"Cold?" Draco asked suddenly.

"Yes" Hermione replied sleepily. before Draco could speak a single word, Hermione was already snuggling in his chest. Amazing. he thought. but he wasn't complaining, he was enjoying it too much.

"Hermione?" he suddenly asked.

"Mmmmmm?"

"What about the riddle?"

Hermione froze. She had to tell him this, sooner or later. she gulped and spoke "Ron wants to propose to me, but before that he wants both of us to date someone else, someone special." It was a truth. a complete truth.

Draco felt something rise in his stomach. A dragon. It roared and spitted. Jealousy...

"And are you going to date someone?" Draco spoke and his voice was perfectly calm. Hermione bit her lip. She had not thought about this. A battle was raging in her mind. Should she, or should she not? She needed time. She decided. She can't make a decision in haste. She remembered her mother saying a hasty decision is only done by a monster.

"Probably, but will you come with me to the Room Of Requirement?" Hermione asked.

A grin broke out on Draco's face.

"Sure!"

The duo walked to the seventh floor, and Draco let Hermione choose the type of the room. When he entered, a smile started pulling at the corner of his lips. A beautiful read and green color room with accents of gold and silver was there. In a corner, a bunker bed was there. In other corner there was an enormous bookshelf. A mahogany desk with same chair stood nearest to him.

"Its beautiful Hermione!" Draco exclaimed.

"Thanks Dragon!" Hermione said grinning broadly. Draco scowled.

Hermione started walking towards the beds when Draco stopped him. "Why do you want to sleep here?" he said frowning.

"Ginny would ask questions, so would Ron and Harry. I want to sleep with a companion who will not question me" Hermione said smiling brightly. She bounded in a bathroom and came out wearing a ridiculous night dress.

"Ambulance Granger?" Draco drawled. Hermione mouth fell open.

"H- how do you kn- know this muggle thing?" She stammered. Draco merely smirked and bounded towards the lower bed. Hermione pouted.

"You'll let me fall from up?" Draco chuckled and climbed up.

Moments passed and Draco slept, dreaming about the stunning and extraordinary witch sleeping under him.

* * *

**Another chapter done! I forgot to apologize for this delay. I hope my gift, the next chapter will make up for it! Wait... HOLY COW! I just realized this is the 5th chapter and the last chapter was a cliffy :D :D :D :D :D Congrats to me! Also, plz do review, your review will mean a lot!**

**Sashahp: Your wait is over!**!


	7. Chapter 6:New class and first assignment

**Mrs. J.K. Rowling, you own everything except the plot. Thank you. **

* * *

**Chapter 6**

**New Class &amp; First Project**

Sunlight hit Hermione full on her face. She jumped up and knocked her head something which felt oddly like wood.

"What the hell..." someone groggily said. Hermione took out her wand and pointed it upwards. Draco Malfoy's face appeared which soon out in a mock pout.

"Why Hermione why, do you always point your towards me?" he said, clutching his heart. Hermione rolled her eyes and burst out laughing. SHe took some clothes and walked in the bathroom. Draco climbed down and sat on the chair. He put his head in his hands and thought "Why, why had such an emotion crossed me?"

"I am ready, come in my dragon!" someone chirped breaking Draco's train of thought. He walked in the bathroom and saw Hermione comb her hair, which in a period of months had finally calmed and curled itself elegantly.

"Your dragon, huh?" Draco teased. Hermione rolled her eyes and walked out, leaving Draco inside.

* * *

"Where were you last night Hermes?" Ginny asked.

"First," Hermione said "I am not an owl. Second, it's none of your business. Maybe I'll tell you... I was with my dragon"

"_Your_ dragon?" Ron asked, his mouth full. It was an amazing feat, Hermione thought.

"Manners Ronald!" Harry chided, just like Hermione. Ron glared at Harry.

"Ahh here comes my dragon!" Hermione said a figure entered the hall. Everyone craned their neck to find Draco standing there.

Draco's eyes searched Hermione and found her sitting at the Gryffindor table. Hermione waved for Draco to come and sit with them. He hesitated, surely, it would be a suicide attempt to sit at the Gryffindor table. Sighing, he cast the dillusion charm upon him and set beside Hermione, who thankful was siting at the end with enough place for someone to sit.

* * *

"Attention students" McGonagall said "Every 7th year student need to take in notice that their Wednesday and Friday first double periods have been changed to Exploration. Please meet me in room 408. This applies to each 7th year student from each house. Thank you"

"Welcome to Exploration"

"The main motive of this class is to explore the friendship of a student from your rival house"

"There will be 5 duos in each group and there are 2 groups. You will do many projects with your group and share perhaps 1 or 2 adventures with your group."

"The first group need to sit at the black table. The first group have:

Mr. Potter and Mr. Nott

Mr. Weasley and Ms. Greengrass

Mr. Zabini and Ms. Weasley

Mr. Longbottom and Ms. Abbott

Mr. Malfoy and Ms. Granger"

Silence. Hermione and Draco were trying their best not to grin and stared at the four head of houses. Finally, they could take it no more. They looked at each other and grinned. They bounded to the black table and sat together. Till the time McGonagall finished with the duos, everyone was seated.

"Your first project" said Flitwick "is to find a suitable place for all of you to stay together. Perfection is necessary. There should be 6 rooms, and the six room should be divided into 6 more. Each of you have decorate your partner's room. Also, you need to decorate the common room. The first group to complete this project get bonus marks."

"Class dismissed. Please utilize your time carefully" McGonagall said. The students scrambled out and started their search.

But before they could start their search, the talking began.

"Really, I don't want to mingle with Daphne!" Ron said in disgust.

"Oh are we on first name basis, _Ron_?" A voice said. The golden trio turned their head and looked at the girl. Daphne Greengrass.

"But isn't that the point of the new class Ron? Exploring others?" Hermione asked, once Daphne had walked away.

"Yes it is, but still" Ron grumbled. "Even Harry got someone good!"

"Yeah, Theodre Nott is absolutely good" Harry grumbled

Hermione turned her back on the two arguing duo and walked away with a smile on her face. At least she got someone good, no! Not good, someone absolutely awesome

Draco Malfoy

* * *

Hermione ran and bought Daphne with them. They ran with her to the 7th floor. While everyone clutched their stitches, Hermione gasped and walked to the wall, thinking, I need a plain common room with 6 plain bedroom further divided in 6 plain bedrooms. I need a plain common room with 6 plain bedroom further divided in 6 plain bedrooms. I need a plain common room with 6 plain bedroom further divided in 6 plain bedrooms.

She opened her eyes and bounded in. It looked absolutely how she wanted it.

"CLAIM YOUR ROOMS!" Hermione screamed after she stood in front of the second door. Harry chose the first, Ginny chose the third, Ron chose the fourth and Neville chose the fifth.

Hermione and Draco walked in and found a wall with two more doors. Hermione chose the right hand one for her own bedroom and so walked in the left one. She stood in the middle of the bare room.

"I need a window on that wall" Instantly, a big window in the middle of the wall she faced. "And... the scenery should be of a garden with pond. Now I want a king sized bed in the middle of this room, a bookshelf should be in the right corner, a big closet in the left corner of the room, a desk should be in the right corner behind me, a cabinet with pictures of Draco, Narcissa and Lucius. There should be some single ones too. The walls should be tree green and a carpet in this room should be of the same color. The closet should be a big walk in one with one side for clothes, and one side for shoes. Oh and yes, there should be a big black colored leather couch"

Instantly, the room was like her likes. She sighed satisfied and walked in her room. She stopped short at the sight of it.

"Can you see me dreams?" she asked. She looked around the room. It had deep blue walls and a matching carpet which was short, just how she liked it. A small bed with light blue covers stood in a corner and the biggest book shelf she had ever seen adorned the left wall. A small desk with a chair stood facing the door. The roof shone with countless stars. Pictures of her, her dad and her mom hung on the wall.A small armchair stood in a corner.

She smiled and led Draco in his room. He collapsed on the sofa.

"Can you read my mind?" he asked. Hermione shook her head 'no'. "this" he said "is an exact replica of the room at my house." he smiled.

"Oi! Both of you, OUT!" Ron yelled. The duo hurried out to see all of them gathered.

"So, we decided to put a fireplace in that right corner, a book shelf with study material on that wall, beside it would be a big desk, the walls would be of brown color, a chandelier with candle hanging from the roof, couches of beige color and 4 banners of the 4 houses." Harry said.

Before anyone could speak, the common room was like their decision. They all laughed and sank in the couches. Soon after, the 4 head of houses came awarding them 20 bonus marks to each of them and an 'O'

* * *

**Long chapter, wow! Please review plz plz! It means a lot to me! Also, I would like to know what do you think about this story!**


	8. Ch 7:Patronuses and what really happened

**Author's note on bottom**

**Disclaimer: No, I don't own characters. **

**One thing:**

**Please forgive me, this one is small. Next one will be longer.**

* * *

**Chapter 7**

**Patronuses &amp; What Really Happened**

"You'll be okay" Hermione murmured.

"No, I will not" Draco muttered stubbornly.

"How by the name of Merlin do I put up with you?!" Hermione whispered hysterically.

"Oh come on Draco" Harry whispered rolling his eyes.

"Mr. Malfoy!" Draco took a deep breath. Hermione sent him a thumbs up. He walked forwards, gulped, and then:

"Expecto Patronum!" A beautiful silver falcon emerged from his wand tip and soared across the room. Hermione beamed. Draco sat and did a little fist pump.

"I knew you could do it!" Hermione beamed "What did you think about?"

"Later" he whispered. Hermione could hardly wait. _What was it? Was it more than one? Was it about Narcissa? Wait... why was she thinking about that? Screw that. Maybe it was about-_

The bell rang. Cue excitement.

"Let's take a walk outside" Draco said, sighing.

_Why was he sighing?_

The walked out and eventually came to the Great Lake. The pair sat down.

"I actually thought two memories" Draco said grinning cheekily.

_Merlin, his mood swings are like a swing._

"First?" Hermione prompted.

"You. Kissing. On. My. Cheek" He punctuated each word with tossing a ball he had conjured. An embarrassed Hermione who starts blushing is quite rare. But when it comes, its very pretty.

Draco chuckled but sobered up. He motioned her to sit down.

"Who knew Harry Potter, the boy-who-lived, the golden boy had the great ability to know how a person was by seeing their childhood?" Draco asked.

Hermione glared. "Anybody could figure that out by seeing their childhood or their history" Hermione said raising her eyebrows.

He visibly looked stumped. He muttered a simple "Oh"

Hermione took pity on him. "Aww come on Dragon I did not mean that!" Hermione was sure he would speak everything, and so she sat back and listened without interrupting.

"Anyways, for my hearing, Kingsley, though seen my acts, believed that I was not 'evil' from the start" Draco said. "I was asked to take put every single... childhood memory... in the pensive. I-I was scared that I would lose them. But Kingsley said... he could give it back to me. Don't ask me how. I put in everything. My first word, 'Mum', my first day at school, father saying Voldemort fallen, the ministry searching at our house, father's displeasure seeing that... a... a... you beat me in every class, everything. Only a 'lucky' few were selected to see my memories, which included Harry and Ron. While the trio were in the pensive, I was being held a captivate by some damn chains. And when they came seeing the memories, their faces were priceless. You see, I added some extra memories which I did not tell you. The moment I was outside, I was confronted by the two-thirds of the trio. Ron said, 'Malfoy, I never knew you were so intelligent to make hoax memories. ' I simply gave them a skeptical look closely followed by a look of disbelief. 'You are barking mad' I said. Finally, Harry said, 'I believe in you Malfoy and I think I ought to give you a second chance. That includes friendship, considering you once wanted to be my friend, truly' I could never be so grateful and happy in my life. That, was the second memory."

Hermione felt tears gather in her eyes. Had Harry and Ron done this much? The boys. Hermione thought fondly.

"Oh, and Harry gave Ron a smack on the back of his head and he too grumpily became my friend" Draco said smirking evilly.

Hermione was grateful for the laugh as it allowed her tears flow down freely. She wiped her tears and glanced at her watch.

"We better be getting back" Hermione said "if you want to put food in your stomach." She stood up and pulled Draco.

"Oh and my Dragon?" she called as she neared the school. Draco stopped.

"Yeah?" he asked, cocking his head to the side.

"Add a third memory" she said, kissing him on the cheek, nearer the mouth. She laughed and ran, not before getting a glimpse of Draco touching the spot where she kissed him.

* * *

**A.N: My sincerest apologies. Forgive me if it does not suck when teachers give homework weighing 1000 tons! Did you like it? Hate it? Love it? Please review and tell me.**

**To make up for my delay, 3 more chapters! Yipeeeeeeeeeeee! I would like to give the biggest shout out to**

**SASHAHAP!**

**Sashahap: Thank you sooooooooooooooooooooooooo much for supporting me till now. I know that this should be written in the end, but I am thourougly grateful to you and I really need to tell you this. On to your reviews, I am glad you liked the decoration. :) is returning Ginny is really funny? Really? Well my humor may be returning. :) :)**

**THANK YOU!**

**Keep reading and reviewing :)**

**(I love smileys, forgive me if they annoy you)**


	9. Chapter 8: New place and shopping

**Disclaimer: I never owned, I still don't and I will never own Harry Potter and Co.**

* * *

**Chapter 8**

**New Place &amp; Shopping**

Christmas holidays had started. Though Hermione was sad that there would be no studies, she was glad that she would at last get a chance to furnish her new flat which her parents her gifted her.

"-yes, my flat is on 18th floor" Hermione said as she carefully lowered her trunk.

"We'll come soon" Harry said. Hermione smiled.

"MERLIN!" a voice screamed, which had the familiarity of-

"Ronald" Hermione said as she tried to carefully mask her amusement but giggle escaped. Blame it on Ron as he had dropped his trunk the fifth time on his foot.

"You saw Dragon?" Hermione asked.

"Search" Harry replied.

And so Hermione did. She searched for glistening white blond hair. The sunlight shining on the hair, giving it the appearance of gold, and that oh so rumored soft and silky-

"STOP IT HERMIONE GRANGER" Hermione hissed to herself. "This is getting uncontrollable" the sensible part of Hermione's brain said.

"Hermione?" a voice said. Hermione shook herself from her thoughts and looked. Draco was standing there with an eyebrow raised and a concern expression.

"I am going mad..." a voice said in Hermione's mind.

"I was searching for you" Hermione said ignoring the voice who prodding her to go, run fast to him and hug him. He smirked and opened his mouth but was cut off by Ron.

"Are you coming or not?" Ron asked leaning from the window. Hermione nodded and jumped on the train.

* * *

It had been 2 days since holidays had started.

Hermione stood in front of the door of her new flat, trying to find her key.

Finally.

She opened it and was greeted by a spacious living room. She dropped her bags, closed the door and walked around. The balcony was perfect which would fit 2 chairs and a small table. 3 bedroom. Perfect with 3 bathrooms.

Knock Knock

"COMING!" Hermione hollered.

She opened the door. "Dragon?" she asked. Draco stood their with a sheepish smile on his face.

Something is wrong.

"May I come in?" he asked.

"Sure"

"Spacious flat" Draco commented. Hermione beamed.

"Mum and Dad bought it for me. What happened?" Hermione asked.

"Do I get straight to point?"

"Yep"

"Could I stay her with you?

Hermione's jaw dropped and her eyes bugged out. Live with her?!

"Please? I can't stay in the manor because..." he trailed of. Realization dawned in Hermione's eyes.

"The memories?" she whispered.

Draco gulped. "Yes"

"Sure, it will be awesome. I was really thinking that 2 bedrooms will go waste"

"2 bedrooms?!" Draco said, aghast.

"Yes, why?" Hermione questioned.

"Won't 2 bedrooms be too much for a single person?"

Hermione laughed merrily. Draco had changed much more than she thought.

"Oh. by the way Dragon, your things?"

"Hermione?"

"Yes?"

"Mum asked you to accept something"

"Which is?"

"A house elf"

Hermione narrowed her eyes. Elf? No.

"I mean, I know you don't want a house elf, but for me please?"

Hermione thought for a moment.

"Will she live here?" she asked finally.

"Up to you" Draco answered.

"Ummmmmm... Maybe it could come whenever you want and whatever you say, BUT NO MUCH WORK DRACO MALFOY, but it will be waste if she lives here" Hermione said.

Draco nodded. "RIPPLE!"

A tiny house elf came. "Yes master?" she squeaked.

"Hermione, can ask you something?"

"You jut did"

"Hermioineeeeeeeee"

"Yes"

"Can I bring items from my room?"

"And what does your room have?"

"A desk, a bed, a cupboard, some cabinets, some pictures and some other small things"

"Okay, but you shrink them a bit or we-"

"-expand the room" Draco finished satisfied and turned to Ripple "Ripple, could you please get the things in my bedroom?"

"Yes master!" Ripple squeaked yet again and disapparated.

* * *

"We need lights, switches, paint cans for rooms, brushes, kitchen things, gas, sofa, armchairs, two chairs and small table for the balcony, computer, dinning table and a TV and ACs" Hermione reeled off. Draco grimaced. He positevly hated shopping.

"What colors should we take for the walls?" he asked.

"Blue for living room, brown for dinning room, beige for kitchen, red for my room, green for your room, grey for guest room, cream for bathrooms and white for roofs" Hermione replied dumping each can in the trolley. Draco raised an eyebrow.

"What?" Hermione said defensevliy "They are my favourite colors!"

"Yeah sure" Draco said and walked to the sofa collection.

"I like this black one" he said.

"No, sky blue one" Hermione said.

And so the bickering started.

"I said black"

"Sky blue!"

"Black!"

"Sky blue"

"What do you know about decorating?"

"I know nothing but my taste is good"

"Black!"

"Sky blue!"

Draco, now finally frustated slapped a hand on Hermione mouth.

"Black" he whispered. Not knowing what possessed her, Hermione nodded. Draco smugly walked to a salesman.

* * *

"Do we really have to carry these?" Draco wheezed as he tried to carry the thing that could be carried.

"Yes" Hermione replied walking faster.

Grumbling, Draco made his way. Hermione pressed the elevator button for 18.

"Ahhh... I love this travelling box" Draco said and left the bags. Hermione stifled her laugh but a snort made it's way. She fished out the key when they reached. She dumped everything.

"You know that the other things will be here in a few hours, right?" Hermione asked carefully.

"Yes" Draco replied in the same tone.

"Don't you think we should paint the house right now?"

Draco stopped in his tracks, one foot hovering in the air.

"Noooooo" Draco whined.

"Yes" Hermione finalized by picking up the grey paint can. They worked steadily through the 3 bedrooms and bathrooms, kitchen and dinning room. Hermione was growing tired but was in no mood to take a rest down. As she was painting the wall where the door was, a strand of hair escaped her ponytail and came in front of her eyes. She blew it. No luck. Again. No. She stood in on the top of the ladder with the can of paint in her left hand and the blue paintbrush in her blue hand. She finished the wall, no no, scratch that, she finished the whole house. But not that strand of hair,

A hand came brushed it behind her ear. She turned behind and saw Draco, their lips inches from each other. A warm and fuzzy feeling enveloped her stomach. The ladder suddenly slipped from it's place making Hermione following on Draco, Draco on floor and the paint can on them, making them blue with the extra paint. They laughed. After a few minutes, Hermione got up and stood in the middle of the living room and admired her work. Draco walked beside her.

What Hermione did not know was that on the same place where she is standing, something will be there which would destroy her world.

* * *

**A.N.: I know you must be thinking "From. Where. Did. That. Come?!" Well, considering the last line, this house, or rather flat is kinda important. Please don't be angry on me :(**

**As always:**

**READ**

**REVIEW**

**Thank you!**

**:)**


	10. Chapter 9: Shopping and preparations

**Disclaimer: I don't**

**Next chapter will be the party!**

* * *

**Chapter 9**

**Shopping &amp; Preparations **

"House warming party?" Draco asked, incredulously.

"Of course" Hermione rolled her eyes. Draco looked aghast. "Never been to been one?"

"No

"No chance that you hosted one?"

"Never!"

"Well then, get dressed and I'll call Harry and Ron, then go off to shop!"

"What will you do?

"I am going dress shopping with Ginny"

Draco took a sip of the coffee. With a defeated look, he sighed and said, "Muggle clothes or wizarding?"

"I knew it! You would do it! You love me! Screw that! I-" Hermione declared and caught herself on time. But to her amusement, Draco went pink.

Riiing. Riiiiiing.

Hermione opened the door and Harry, Ron and Ginny walked in.

"Beautiful house Hermione" Ginny commented looking around. Hermione beamed.

"Draco said the same!"

"Draco? As in Draco Malfoy?" Ron asked. Hermione rolled her eyes and confirmed.

"Hermione!" Draco yelled from his room.

"What?"

"Tell me!"

"Muggle!" Hermione said and passed a plate of bacon to Ron and Harry while Ginny opted for toast.

Draco walked out wearing dark blue jeans and a black tee shirt.

"Handsome" Hermione commented. Draco smirked.

"Ready to go?" Harry asked and Draco nodded.

* * *

Ginny bit her lip.

"Straplesses? Short or long?"

"I really don't know" Hermione admitted. You know, I think we should go check out some long ones" Ginny replied and searched for some gowns. She took out a long midnight gown with ruffles and a purple one.

"I don't really like them" Hermione said. Ginny pushed Hermione in a changing room and tossed whatever came in her hand and whatever was of her size.

Hermione picked up a sparkly black dress and tossed it aside. Without an effort, Hermione threw at least 10 more. While she was throwing the dresses, her mind was on a roller coaster ride. What was I going to tell? Is something wrong with me? And Draco? But I must admit he looked cute blushing. Maybe I need to go to Hogwarts' library. I better push this all behind or Ginny will have my head.

She walked out. "No Ginny, none of these!" And of course she would say so, reason being Ginny holding a bunch of corset tops and mini skirts.

"Hermiooooooooone!"

"No"

"Pleaseeeeeeeeee?"

"No"

"Well ten, chose between these or straplesses"

"Ummmmmm straplesses"

Ginny looked like she had won a million galleons... The reality hit Hermione like tons of bricks.

"You did that on purpose!" Hermione accused. Ginny smile sweetly and ran to get some clothess. Hermione groaned.

Moments later, Ginny came laden with 10 dresses. Hermione started tossing them aside but her eyes fell on one strapless dress. Her eyes widened. It was beautiful.

She grinned. "This one!"

* * *

"Silver heels" Ginny said firmly.

"But heels..." Hermione trailed off. Though she could dance well in heels, this was too high.

"Maybe a few inches shorter?"

"No Hermione you'll look good!" Ginny motioned for a saleslady to come. While Ginny talked with the saleslady, Hermione tried on the heels. I looked good admittedly and would perfectly match with her dress. She sighed.

"Okay Gin, I'll take this one" Ginny squealed and took the heels to pay for it. Hermione sighed.

This was going to be a long day. While she sunk deeper in the couch, she could not help but think about the morning. Again.

What was I going to say? Would it have been write? Of course it would have been. Most importantly... What was Draco doing? Would he get a matching dress? It would match well with black but it would look good with white too. Maybe I'll try to find and tell him...

"Earth to Hermione! Earth to Hermione!" Ginny snapped her fingers and Hermione was interrupted yet again.

"Sorry" Hermione mumbled and walked out. She held out her hand to Ginny, who took it and apparated.

"Do you think I should do an undetectable extension charm?" Hermione asked after she kept the bags and came.

"You should" Ginny replied. Hermione whipped out her wand and whispered the spell. The grew bigger and Hermione stopped.

"On to planning!" Ginny yelled and took her own wand out.

"Yes, I'll buy all of them and we'll keep replenishing it." Harry said.

Draco's wand cut the air and a chair was transformed in a bar. He waved his wand and it was colored. Ron waved his wand and large disco ball hung in the middle.

While everyone was busy in decorating, Hermione was administrating the cooking, not much, just a few dishes.

"Hermione?" Harry called. "Do you want to add some more drinks?"

"Yes! Firewhisky, Margarita and Tequila!" Hermione yelled back. The boys looked at her. "You'll have to wait" Hermione said while they groaned.

"Draco? Some help?" Hermione asked after a few moments. Draco walked in pulling a bag behind him.

"Yes?" He asked.

"Taste them" Hermione said nervously. Draco did as he was told but when he tasted the cake, "I never knew you could bake such a nice cake!"

Hermione blushed.

"Okay boys!" Ginny said. "I need both of you out because now we are getting ready here and NO APPARATING!"

Draco and Ron walked out the door promising not to.

* * *

**A.N.: Was it okay? Loved it? Hated it? Liked it?**

**Read**

**Review**


	11. Chapter 10: The party

**Disclaimer: I don't**

**P.S: This is my longest chapter ever. One more thing.**

**3 CHEERS TO MYSELF FOR MAKING IT TO 10 CHAPTERS!**

**HIP HIP HOORAY  
**

**HIP HIP HOORAY**

**HIP HIP HORAAAAAAAY!**

* * *

**Chapter 10**

**The Party**

"Hermione fast!" Ginny exclaimed as she pulled her own dress on her, her dress identical to Hermione though in different colors. Hermione did as she was told, trying not to look at the clock. Within a few moments, Ginny was at Hermione's side pushing her in a chair. She did her hair in soft waved cascading down her back. Ginny skillfully applied red lipstick, little bit of blush, gave her a smoky eye and applied eyeliner.

"Ginny, straight?" Hermione asked. Ginny nodded and acted on Ginny's instructions.

Riiiiiiing Riiiiiiiiiing

Hermione quickly put on her heels.

"HERMIONE!" Ginny shrieked. Hermione turned behind only to be smacked by a bathrobe on her face. She thanked Ginny, hurriedly put it on and ran to the door panting. She opened it and Draco and Harry came in wearing the same.

Draco smirked. "Why in a hurry Hermione?"

Hermione glared at him. She pushed him in the room and ordered him to get out of the robe. Minutes passes and the first of visitors came in, Neville, Luna and Hannah. She excused herself and walked in her room.

"Are you ready Gin?" Hermione asked nervously. Ginny nodded and walked out. Hermione followed her looking down. The moment she looked up, her breath hitched. She realized the same had happened with Draco.

Draco stood in front of the door wearing a cream suit with cream shirt and blue tie. In her pocket, there was a single blue rose. She self consciously looked down as Draco eyes looked up and down. It wasn't bad. It was strapless and the breast area of her dress was white while the rest of her dress was blue and had rose design. It stopped mid thigh and she wore silver heels.

Suddenly someone caught her and she was spun. Hermione laughed merrily as the air whipped her face. Finally, she stopped.

"Merlin Hermione, you look breathtaking" the unmistakable deep voice of Draco Malfoy said.

"You don't look bad yourself. Or may I say you look hot?" Hermione whispered.

"It seems I have the perfect gift for you" Draco said as he took out a velvet box. He opened it and Hermione gasped. It was a silver necklace with tints of red and green. Where normally a pendent hung, a green snake and a red lion stood there entwined.

"I love it" Hermione breathed. She pulled her hair sideways and Draco put it around her.

Draco laughed and led her to the bar.

"So, what do you want to have?" Draco asked as Ripple grinned at them.

"Umm..." Hermione stammered.

"Hmmmmm?" Draco asked.

"I... I've always... wantedtotasttequila" Hermione said quickly.

"Sorry?" Draco laughed. But Ripple grinned and put a mug of tequila in front of her.

"Tequila?" Draco asked. Hermione blushed and nodded before taking a sip. It tasted like paradise, if it was possible.

'Hermione!" Ron said and to everybody's ginormous astonishment, Daphne was attached on his arm.

"Have you seen Harry and Gin?" he asked.

"I'm hurt Ron! You ask about the others but not me?" Hermione feigned hurt.

"Aww come on Hermione! How could I forget you?" Ron asked hugging her. Hermione laughed before his jaw fell open and when he Daphne pushed his jaw in the right place, he said, "Merlin, you look stunning and both of you match!"

"That's news" Draco replied.

"Ron!" a voice yelled and Harry came.

"Hello Hermione" a voice softly. She looked around to see Daphne gently smiling at her.

"Here" Daphne said handing a neatly wrapped package "Congratulations on your new flat"

"It was no need Daphne" Hermione said. "But if you have bought, you can keep it on that table" she pointed to a small table filled with towers of gifts which were on the verge of falling.

Daphne smiled yet again and walked away.

"Dance with me?" a voice whispered. Hermione turned and saw Draco. But suddenly, his face scrunched up and he said, "Not this song, another one" Hermione giggled and finished her drink. She walked to the dance floor which they had set up and saw Harry and Ginny in a slow dance. She winked at the couple before going to Ripple.

"Miss Hermione wants one more drink?" she questioned.

"Yes": Hermione whispered and sat on a stool. As soon as she finished her drink, Draco appeared in front of her and held out his hand.

"May I have this dance m'lady?" He asked. Hermione threw back her and laughed. She put her hand in Draco's and he lead her to the dance floor. On the way, she called out, " Neville and Hannah! Ron and Daphne! Dance!" the couples followed them and soon the next song came.

"I know this song" Hermione breathed in.

Draco put his hand on her waist and held her hand. Hermione immediately put her hand on his shoulder. The song came.

_Hmm ohh, I will come_  
_Maybe it's intuition_  
_Somethings you just don't question_  
_Like in your eyes, I see my future in an instant_  
_And there it goes, I think I've found my best friend_

_I know that it might sound_  
_More than a little crazy_  
_But I believe_

_I knew I loved you before I met you_  
_I think I dreamed you into life_  
_I knew I loved you before I met you_  
_I have been waiting all my life_

_There's just no rhyme or reason_  
_Only a sense of completion_  
_And in your eyes, I see the missing pieces_  
_I'm searching for, I think I've found my way home_

_I know that it might sound_  
_More than a little crazy_  
_But I believe_

_I knew I loved you before I met you_  
_I think I dreamed you into life_  
_I knew I loved you before I met you_  
_I have been waiting all my life_

_Ooh hoo ooo, hoo hoo ooo ohh_  
_A thousand angels dance around you_  
_(Ooh hoo, hoo ooo hoo ooo hoo hoo hoo)_  
_I am complete now that I have found you_

_I knew I loved you before I met you_  
_I think I dreamed you into life_  
_I knew I loved you before I met you_  
_I have been waiting all my life_

_I knew I loved you before I met you_  
_I think I dreamed you into life_  
_I knew I loved you before I met you_  
_I have been waiting all my life_

_I knew I loved you before I met you, I knew I loved you_  
_(Ooh hoo ooo, hoo hoo ooo)_  
_I knew I loved you before I met you, I knew I loved you_  
_(Ooh hoo ooo, hoo hoo hoo)_  
_I knew I loved you before I met you_  
_(Oh oh, ohh ohh, oh oh oh ay ay yea oh)_  
_I knew I loved you before I met you, I knew I loved you_  
_I knew I loved you before I met you_

Maybe, it was the intensity of the dance. Maybe, it was the building tension. Maybe, it was something but Hermione did something which she would never regret.

She kissed Draco Malfoy.

Her lips crashed on his. She expected Draco to push her away, but instead he pulled her closer and kissed her harder. He licked her lower lip, asking for entrance which she gladly came. A few seconds and Hermione's hands were around his neck, tangling itself in his soft and silky hair.

Finally, what seemed like centuries, the pulled away breathing heavily. He put his forehead against her and smiled. He whispered, "I have waited a long time for this."

"Really?" Hermione asked.

"Yes. Finally. If I ask you something, will you freak out?"

"You always ask this"

"Because you always do"

"No, I won't"

"Do you like me?"

This question caught her off guard. Did she really like? "Yes" a small voice replied in her head. She had found herself staring at him. She had been caught in his fantasies. Hadn't she sometimes asked herself what it would have been to kiss him? Hadn't she wanted it? Did she?

"You tell me first" Hermione said.

"Yes" Draco said confidently.

"Good" Hermione said quietly. "Because I do to" Their lips crashed again.

* * *

**A.N.: YEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEES! THEY KISSED! Was it good? Was it? Did you love it? Did you like it? Did you hate it? I'm really nervous, please do tell me.**

**Read**

**Review**

**Keep reading and reviewing!**

**Thank you :)**


	12. Chapter 11: Yet one more note

**A.N.: This one is quite short, but please bare with me. I have never updated any story so soon (but I will and am now) and when I have less time, I write less. But this chapter holds the surprise, and thus, the eagerness ;) (Oh well, I sounded damn bad)**

**Longer A.N at the bottom with some news.**

* * *

**Chapter 11**

**Yet One More Note**

Fingers entwined, they gazed at the parchment. Harry leaned back in his chair, Ron and Daphne were talking intently while Ginny was scribbling on a paper.

"Why can't you go Harry?" Hermione asked quietly.

"Kingsley told not to come now, for Ministry reasons" Harry explained softly as he tapped the end of a pen.

"I can't place it my mind" Draco frowned. He was sure he had seen it somewhere. Where? Damn his memory. Hermione looked at the boy sitting beside him and smiled lovingly.

"Hermione?" Ginny asked slyly.

"Nothing" Hermione replied quickly.

"Maybe, if we..." Ron trailed off.

"We what?" Daphne asked.

"Nothing" He repeated Hermione's earlier words.

Hermione frowned. It annoyed her when she just could not find an answer to a problem.. Would another one come? Would it hold something else? What-

Right at that moment, something burst in fire and a letter came. Hermione ran to it, took out her wan and muttered some spells to check it was completely safe. It was. She opened it and read aloud

_Dearest Hermione,_

_On the day eggs are in different flavors, will something happen. That something can be bad, can be good. Just remember this, not only you are _ but with you, _ _ are in _. Keep in mind. The day eggs change flavors._

_Yours,_

_Da vn_

_Da vn is merciful. And he would give clues_

_4:1_

_5:1_

_7: 7_

_9: 4_

_10: 5_

_20: 1_

"Da vn?" Draco asked.

"What's with those blanks? Ron asked staring at the paper.

"The handwriting's different" Harry observed.

"More loopy" Ginny said.

"And more slanting" Daphne added.

"Hermione? Hermione? Earth to love" Draco said waving his hand and Hermione shook her head. Something was clearly wrong. The clues...

"Is that ratio and proportion?" Hermione asked, pointing to the clues.

"Huh?" Draco, Ginny, Daphne and Ron asked.

"Can't be" Harry replied quietly.

"PAPER!" Hermione bellowed running to her bedroom. She quickly searched in the bookshelf and found a number of arthimancy and muggle maths books. She sat on a chair, pushed herself nearer to the dinning table and started working. Each of occupants of the house, had themselves picked up a book and started working.

Hours passed, but no one could solve it. Hermione had started pulling at her hair. As she sat on the window ledge, a hand wrapped around her waist. The person bent closer and whispered in her ear "Hermione it's okay. Have coffee. 2 creams and 1 sugar"

Hermione looked up to find Draco. His eyes held a deep understanding, saying that she could do this, but she must not loose hope. Hope. Hermione sighed. Hope can make even the most weakest person the strongest.

As Hermione walked to the living room, she caught sight of a paper. She picked it up.

"Hermione!" Draco groaned. Hermione ignored him and studied the paper. Draco tried another tactic.

"My otter"

"DON"T CALL ME AN OTTER!" Hermione screeched turning on behind him. Draco chuckled.

"Then what do I call you?"

"Whatever you want but please not an otter for god's sake!"

Draco wrapped an arm around her waist and pulled him closer. "Paper. Down. Now." Hermione set the piece of paper down. She wrapped her arm around his neck.

"So Mr. Malfoy" she whispered "Ever thought of kissing me?"

"Always" Draco whispered. He leaned down and captured Hermione's lips. Hermione softly and buried her hand in his soft and silky platinum hair. The kiss deepened. Draco's arm pulled her closer, if it was possible and-

"CUT OUT WITH THE PDA!" Ginny screamed. The couple jumped apart. Hermione was blushing furiously while Draco had an impish grin on his face.

"Soooooo Ginny" Draco drawled "I think I saw a redhead snogging Harry a while ago?" Ginny flushed with anger. But soon it dawned on her. Redhead= Ginny Weasley. She growled and took out her wand.

'I guess my bats are needed?"

Draco's impish expression was replaced in an instant by horror. He looked at Hermione and ran out, Ginny following him behind. Hermione laughed, picked up the cup of coffee and sat down with paper. She read the paper again and again.

_What did that numbers mean? Something hidden behind? Something which indicates something? But WHAT?!_

She sighed. Harry, Ron and Daphne had gone out, so had Ginny and Draco. That left her alone. She washed the cup and set it in the cabinet. _The numbers..._

Her eyes widened. Her jaw fell open. She stared at the paper.

* * *

**A.N.: Sooooooooooooooooooooooooo? A riddle! That's right! *rubs my hands evilly* Lemme see who can solve it. Apparently, Hermione has, but what is it? Also, please take time to see my other story, Together In Every Step Of Life: Philosopher's Stone and review it! :)**

**Sashahap: I am really glad that you liked the chapters. Oh and yeah, something that was going to destroy her world's clue is in the chapter. It starts _ and eventually it will grab hold of _. Figure it out and hopefully you will get your answer :)**

**Blue eyes to 30: Crazy and little in overdose? I am so happy that you reviewed. Please keep reading! **

**OH MY MERLIN AND AGRIPPA! THERE IS AN AMAZING RUMOR THAT MORE HARRY POTTER FILMS ARE GOING TO HIT THE SCREEN IN JULY 2017!**

**It is said that the movies are going to cover Voldemort's history, Hogwarts' history and the 4 founders' history. WB said that though the rumor is not true at this time, it may be.**

**So if it comes, will you watch it?**

**My answer is an absolute yes!**

**P.S: If you see who has signed the note, you'll see a familiarity.**

**Starting something new**

**Over and Out!**


	13. Chapter 12:Realization and planning pt I

**Disclaimer: I really have no idea why do I write this in every chapter. But to your question, I don't own it.**

* * *

**Chapter 12**

**Realization &amp; Planning Pt I**

Her heart beat as she realized what it was. Her knees felt like jelly and her head spun. So she simply sat down and underlined something. She picked up and old edition of The Daily Prophet and stared it. How could it be possible? Not again. She did not need it once more in her life. _Can I ever have a normal year at Hogwarts? But- but I still don't know what. What is it?_ Hermione was slipping and what she did not realize was she was going to fall down. Which she did.

"Hermione!" Draco whispered and caught her. "Are you okay?"

"I've been better"

"Sit down and have a drink of water" Draco handed her a glass of water. Hermione sipped the water and spoke:

"I know it Draco! The-"

"Hermione! Why didn't you tell me that there is a muggle departmental store nearby?" Ginny squealed dragging some boxes and bags. She stopped and collapsed on the couch only to jump a second later seeing Hermione.

"H- Hermione?" She stuttered. Daphne Ron and Harry came, exactly five seconds after that.

"I suggest you all sit down and ask me no questions" Hermione said noticing Harry opening his mouth, concern etched on his face.

"Okay. Please don't disturb me, I am going to read something and I hope you connect the dots" Hermione said and begun reading "I have cracked it. While I was in the kitchen, it occurred to me that the first number could denote the number of word and the second number after the ':' is the number of alphabet in that word. So I did it and I got the answer. But to confirm my suspicions, I saw the old edition of 'The Daily Prophet'. My suspicions were confirmed."

"What does it mean?" Harry asked.

"Search me" Ron replied. But it was Daphne who answered quietly.

"There had been a breakout of Azkaban. It wasn't seen since You- Sorry! Voldemort's regime. Now that Hermione has said," she paused and looked at Ginny. The redhead nodded and continued where Daphne had left

"The word is Easter. Oh, and I worked it out on a paper now, look there not there yes! This means that," Ginny paused. Harry, Ron and Draco hissed. Hermione continued, ignoring the hiss.

"Something concerning the Death Eaters will happen on Easter"

Silence can be comfortable or uncomfortable. It can be needed, it can be not needed. Needed and uncomfortable described he silence that intruded the jolly company.

Harry stood up and took out a galloen.

"Let's welcome back Dumbledore's Army"

* * *

"Yes" Draco nodded. Daphne smiled and scooted to Ron.

"Okay" Hermione said "Here it goes. Harry, pass them the galloen. Members, please say yes when your name is called,

"Draco Malfoy

Daphne Greengrass

Susan Bones

Hannah Abbot

Ernie Macmillan

Zachiras Smith

Justin Finch-Fletchly

Anthony Goldstein

Padma Patil

Luna Lovegood

Terry Boot

Michael Corner

Ginny Weasley

Ronald Weasley

Harry Potter

Hermione Granger

Dennis Creevy

George Weasley

Lee Jordan

Angelina Johnson

Katie Bell

Alicia Spinnet

Parvati Patil

Neville Longbottom

Lavender Brown

Seamus Finnigian

Dean Thomas

Everybody there?"

Around 30 people replied. Hermione beamed and sat down, letting Harry take the lead.

"Welcome back Dumbledore's Army" said he "We all are here because meeting will now be resumed. The reason is quite simple yet sad. Sadly, I admit that we have to fight Death eaters yet again"

Silence invaded.

"Bloody silence" Hermione swore under her breath. Draco rose an eyebrow and smirked. He leaned down and gently whispered in Hermione ear

"Bad Hermione. I never knew you could swear. Must wash your mouth with soap"

"Ah hem" Harry cleared his throat. Hermione blushed and Draco merely gazed at Harry who was grinning

"As I was saying, we have to fight Death Eaters. I know that you all don't need training any more but I would like to have some more people joining. Any ideas on who would join?"

Draco looked up and opened his mouth to speak.

* * *

**A.N.: I know this was a very short chapter but I split it up, it was originally big. The next chapter also maybe small. So please bear with me. Important A.N in next chapter. Reviews make my day!**

**Answer to reviews also in next chapter, to make up the shortness.**

**Also, something new**

**Next chapter**

_**A little more discussion with little time with Draco and Hermione. Wouldn't want to intrude and watch PDA now, would we? Insecurities, Slytherins. blondes and brunettes...**_

**Over and Out**


	14. Ch 13: Realization and planning pt II

**I know its a bloody short chapter but come on! The seasoning start from next chapter because that's where everything starts, so please bare this last chapter**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anyone of them, maybe perhaps the alphabets? No, computer owns that.**

* * *

**Chapter 13**

**Realization &amp; Planning Pt II**

"Blaise Zabini, Pansy Parkinson, Theo Nott though that's not his full name and Astoria Greengrass. And yes Harry, Pansy is not like how she seems. She is a different layered woman" Hermione squeezed his hand.

"Isn't Astoria a brunette" Ron asked.

"She is" Daphne said, without blinking but helping herself to a scone.

"How can she be a brunette?" Susan asked, looking confused.

"You're a blonde" Hannah observed.

"Not necessary all sisters should be of of the same hair color" Neville replied, sipping his tea "Her father must be a blonde and her mother a brunette"

Daphne laughed. Her laugh was like bells ringing. "Indeed you are correct Neville"

Daphne nuzzled against Ron who kissed her forehead. Hermione was sure she could smell jealousy coming from where Lavender and Parvati sat. Looking at the couple in front of her, she just couldn't help but entwine her fingers with Draco's. The man in question glanced at it secretly and when nobody was looking, pecked on her lips.

Wrong move.

"Oh my god!" Lavender squealed but suddenly went in serious mode. "How. Dare. You. Hermione. Granger. You..."

"Have. A. Boyfriend. And. You. Don't. Bother. Telling. Us?!" Parvati finished in a shriek. Hermione winced. She glanced at their entwined fingers.

"No use" Draco whispered before leaning down and placing a chaste kiss on her lips. Sighs sounded seasoned with groans. Hermione bit her lip and blushed.

"Hey!" Hermione said after recovering. "Some time please, if you don't mind lots of kisses and cuddlings and in short, PDA!"

Everybody laughed and left, leaving the couple alone. Hermione paused for a moment before sinking in pillows.

"Its just that we'll now be in Hogwarts. I won't see you all the time and won't meet you before going to breakfast and bed. I'll feel so alone! Okay, I am not that type of girl but you know, leaving with you for such a long time and such had extended everything. Harry will be there, Ron, Ginny, Lavender, Parvati-"

"Cupcake?" Draco tried.

"-can't believe after so long we will be seperated oh god! Here I go! Its not that I am a clingy-"

"Baby" Draco tried again trying to stop her rant.

"-but no! How can I accept it with graciousness and wide arms? Sure, an year back but those times-"

"Hermione!"

"- yeah yeah. I-I am crying, am I? No! God, I am feeling so insecure. For the first time, first time ever in my life I am going to Hogwarts, or school for that matter with a boyfriend. And yes Mr. Draco Malfoy! This will get out and I am damn sure! Just, please-"

"Love" Draco said firmly, effectively cutting her off in an abrupt manner. "Take a breath and a glass of water"

'See" Draco said when she had relaxed "You are forgetting one tiny detail. Exploration"

"Oh" was all Hermione said.

Draco rubbed circles on Hermione's hand.

"Hermes..."

"I'm not an owl!"

"Come on... please, for my puppy expression's sake?"

"I loose"

"YES! As I was saying, Hermes, why on Earth did you become my friend at the starting of the year?"

Hermione looked up. "Should I revert back to hating you?"

"Hey!" Draco protested. Hermione laughed.

"Harry and Ron may be wrong about many things. But they are never wrong on making friends. If they observed you and concluded that you could indeed become our friend, then I am with them on this judgement. I was right" Hermione blushed.

"Hmmmmm" Draco gazed at a flower. "And the, peck on the cheek?"

"Doesn't a girl have the right to lust for in this case, a forbidden person?!"

Draco stared with wide eyes and hanging jaw at the blushing brunette"

* * *

**A.N.: Such less words. Ouch. Never mind. So I am going to start this new thing but before I start...**

**OH MY DRAMIONE! What the beautiful heaven! I got reviews from 3 different people now, including _Blue Eyes to 30_. I am so happy. It really made my week when I read those reviwes! Thank You:**

**_Sashahap_; Was your puzzlement cleared? Well, the dots are connected because I don't plan on stretching on this story, 20 chaps will I think be the max. And Da Van, the clue was in Harry Potter and The Deathly Hallows when Voldemort says:**

_**Lord Voldemort is merciful**_

**_Guest_: Thank you, please keep on reading this story :)**

**Next Chapter**

_**A time leap has been taken but a snippet of first day back is there. Hot things in Hermione's pockets, Easter chocolate eggs and a new horror. But the most disturbing, something is wrong with a certain Mr. Draco Malfoy. God save them all.**_

**Over and Out**


	15. Chapter 14: A leap in time: Easter

**Disclaimer: I never owned Harry Potter and I will never own. Ever.**

* * *

**Chapter 14**

**A Leap In Time: Easter**

Water fell in the middle of the lake gracefully. A family or two of rabbits played nearby. Moonlight gently spilled on the ground, looking like a silver silk cloth.

The color of his eyes.

Speaking of eyes, his eyes, she could see his eyes glowing in the darkness. From the middle of the trees, he moved, right under the glow the moon. In one fluid motion, he was standing right in front of her.

"Hermione…" he whispered, cradling her cheek.

She closed her eyes.

Hermione woke up, cursing under her breath. If only she could have slept a little longer…. Oh well. What has passed cannot come back.

"Hermes?" a voice drifted in. Smiling in the dark, she asked, using his pet name,

"Dragon?"

Draco chuckled and just like her dream, his eyes shone in the dark. He switched on the light and funnily enough, again like in her dream, the light spilled in the room.

The pros of living in the Room of Requirement.

"Can't sleep? Oh Hermes, why… _is that my tee shirt?!_" Draco stared at her in amazement. Hermione blushed. He had never seen her early in the morning, or late at night.

"Yep. My old one outgrew me, so I borrowed yours"

"I still can't believe you but… okay" Draco pulled her up, close to him. "Come out"

She grinned at him and allowed him to pull her out. They sat on a sofa.

"Wasn't the first day weird?" Hermione suddenly asked.

"More like amazing" Draco grinned.

* * *

_"I'm scared" Hermione admitted._

_"What for Hermes?" Draco asked as he shuffled closer to her._

_"What will the people think?" she asked him._

_"Why do you care what people think?" Draco replied._

_"Because…" Hermione trailed off. Good question._

_"The train has reached Hogwarts. All the students are requested to leave their luggage and pets" a voice announced. The couple scrambled up._

_"Should I sit with you?" Draco wondered as he sat in a carriage._

_"Do please" Hermione begged, pulling him closer._

_Always had Hermione cared what other people thought. What they gossiped about her, what rumors went around, everything. It was just because of this reason she had been a know-it-all. True, people gossiped more about her but at least she was safe knowing nobody would find fault with her, ignoring the know-it-all fact._

_Her musings were interrupted with a bang._

_"Come Hermes, we've reached" Draco pulled her down. She tripped and fell on him._

_"Aw, Hermes, I'm touched. You like me so much that you can't even wait to get to school before kissing me?" The blond teased her. Her cheeks flamed and Hermione mentally cursed her blush._

_"Hermione!" Harry yelled. When they had reached the station, Hermione had suddenly gone all sleepy and Draco had to practically carry her to the train. He had plopped her in the first empty compartment and gone to find the boys. But he could not find them._

_"Missed me?" Hermione teased him. Harry shook his head and hugged her tightly. "Where were you?"_

_"In a compartment" Hermione rolled her eyes._

_Harry shot her a look._

_Giggling, Hermione walked to the Great Hall. Draco followed her._

_"Hermes!" Draco suddenly protested. Hermione looked behind to see him jogging to keep pace with her. Was she always so fast?_

_"Come" Draco said "Don't be scared. It may be natural, but don't be"_

_She stepped in the Great Hall. Draco turned right, instead of left and followed her. The normally chatty hall fell silent. True, the golden trio was friends with ex-death eater Draco Malfoy, but never had the boy or rather man sat at the Gryffindor table._

_"What?" Draco barked "Mind on your own business!" Most of the eyes turned, except some. A glare set them off._

_"Thanks" Hermione mumbled. She pecked him on the lips._

_The hall looked scandalized._

* * *

"I literally fell down laughing" Draco laughed, remembering the day. "Care for a kiss?"

"Of course!" Hermione moved closer.

"Hinny, Daphon, Hannille and Dramione" a voice said. The portrait admitted the person and he/she stepped in.

"Mandy Brocklehurst" the girl spoke, looking white as a sheet. "Ravenclaw. I… I was told the founders of DA resided here"

"Indeed we do" Hermione said and led the girl to the couch. "Perhaps you would like to tell the matter at our HQ in the presence of all members?"

"Yes" Mandy whispered.

Since the school had started, notices, with the permission of McGonagall, had gone up in every common room stating that DA was starting the recruitment. Though Harry had told everyone to call them by their names, people still referred them as 'the founders'.

"Draco" Hermione glanced at him. Draco got up and walked towards their room, bringing his coin. Hermione gave Mandy a glass of water. She gulped it slowly.

Draco appeared and tossed a galleon in her direction. She got up and pulled Mandy with her.

Once outside their common room, Hermione led their small party to a portrait opposite to theirs. Albus Dumbledore sat inside.

"Albus Severus" Hermione greeted. The portrait swung open but Hermione and Draco waited out, Mandy went in.

Severus Snape's face appeared beside the legend.

"Miss Granger" the two professors nodded their heads and Hermione and Draco, now commonly referred as 'Dramione', went in.

Four walls of crème color, numerous portraits, comfortable armchairs, sofas and four banners adorned the room. A banner in the middle of the four banners said,

_Dumbledore's Army_

A number of portraits hung on the wall. They were in the frames of red, green, yellow and blue to showcase their house.

"Draco called?" Harry asked, rubbing his eyes.

"Yes"

The door opened many times and each of the seats filled, except one.

"Mandy, would you like to?" Draco asked kindly. Mandy nodded.

"It was exa-exact-exactly mi-midnight when I woke up for a gla-glass of water. I-I went in Susan's roo-room to take my wand which I had le-left there. It was dark but su-sud-sud-suddenly light and I saw a stra-strang-stranger holding a wand to Su- Susan's fainted fo-form" Mandy burst in tears, shaking like a mad.

Hannah stared in shock. Neville whispered in her ear. She shook her head and her lower lip trembled.

"Susan…" Hannah whispered before dissolving in sobs. Hermione sympathized. If Harry or Ron were taken away, which fortunately had never happened, she herself would go in shock.

"No….." Draco whispered. The room went quiet, even Hannah and Mandy. "Hermione…." He whispered, his eyes glazed over. A look flashed across his face and the look in his eyes cleared over.

"It's Easter"

Hermione squeezed his hand.

"Hermione, come with me please" Draco said, in a… scared tone?!

The last word which Hermione heard before the portrait closed were "…kidnapping"

The common room closed and was empty other than two people.

He pushed her against a wall. His finger trailed down her cheek, as he leaned down and kissed her. Passion, lust and a thing which Hermione didn't quite exactly know was in the kiss. Two minutes passed and Draco pulled apart.

"Remember Hermione" he whispered. "Never ever let sadness and depression take over that beautiful face of yours. You, are the best thing that happened to me"

He went to his room, leaving a breathless and confused Hermione.

* * *

**A/N: 1,206 words, how was it? Was it up to your expectations? I hope so. Had anyone guessed that it would mean kidnapping? And whose face did Mandy see in Susan's room? Ah, I am full of questions today, ain't I?**

**Next Chapter**

_**A shock for Hermione, camping, muggle songs and depression. **_

**Yes, I am updating these chapters together but it takes a few second to roll down and click on the next button, doesn't it? Hence, a teaser!**

_**She knew it. She knew something was wrong. But she hadn't expected this. It was wrong, it felt wrong. It felt her heart was ripped away. It felt like a part of her was torn away. His last words appeared in her mind.**_


	16. Chapter 15: World shattered

**Disclaimer: Never will I own Harry Potter. Ms. Joanne Rowling, it belongs to you.**

**A/N: Yes, there is one after the chapter but I had a small note. There is a song in this chapter and I urge you to read that song also, as it will make sense.**

* * *

**Chapter 15**

**World Shattered**

She knew it. She knew something was wrong. But she hadn't expected this. It was wrong, it felt wrong. It felt her heart was ripped away. It felt like a part of her was torn away. His last words appeared in her mind.

Draco, her Draco was gone. Oh why had this happened?

Harry, Ron, Ginny and Daphne together had stepped with Hermione inside her home and a letter lay in the middle of the hall. The words still replayed in her mind.

_Granger, or as I prefer, mudblood,_

_Didn't expect this, did you little mudblood? Taking away your precious Draco away? I, keep this short and to the point._

_Yes, we, the noble followers of the noblest of all on the history of Earth's Dark Lord, are behind this. You guess right! 10 points to Gryffindor! And it is also correct that we have taken you dearest Draco away. Find us if you can, before it is too late._

_1 day!_

_Sincerely,_

_Da Van_

She stood in the middle of a forest, along with Harry, Ron, Ginny and Daphne. She stood like a statue while the others started putting up the tent, a magnificent mansion. Tears sprung in her eyes. It looked exactly like Draco's house.

_Why was it affecting her so much?_

"Come Hermione" Daphne gently led her inside. She walked up the stairs and in her room.

_1 day_

She left her backpack and down she went, thoughts swirling in her mind as she walked or did anything.

"Hermione, should we start planning?" Harry asked kindly.

_"Don't let sadness and depression take over that beautiful face of yours there"_

"Yes" she replied, sitting down.

"What would be the most likely places?" Ron asked, pulling a parchment, ink bottle and quill.

"Malfoy Manors" Ginny immediately said and Ron noted it down in a messy handwriting.

_His handwriting was loopy._

"How many are there?" Harry asked.

"Around….. 4?" Daphne remembered. "Yes, 4"

"4!" Ron exclaimed. "Where are they?"

"One here, one in Paris, one in Venice and one in Rome" Daphne tugged the parchment from Ron's hand and wrote it by herself, her bangs falling.

_His hair always used to get messy when he wrote something important._

"Hermione, you are awfully quiet" Ginny noted.

"Not working. I tried" Harry said.

She couldn't get herself to speak. Therefore, she shook her head. Harry's temper got the better of him.

"Damn it Hermione you need to forget him for now! How the hell are you going to work if your mind is not on it?! Forget him Hermione forget him! For Draco's sake!"

_She had only one fight with him._

"Harry, let me rest. I'll come back later" Hermione said as quietly as possible and went to her room. Lying on the bed, she put earphones and opened her phone which she rarely used. It was full with music. She clicked on a random Muggle song and played it. It will help her relax.

3 songs later, that song came. The song, which she loved, yet despised.

_Loving him is like driving a new_

_Maserati down a dead end street._

_Faster than the wind,_

_Passionate as sin ending so suddenly._

_Loving him is like trying change your mind_

_Once you're already falling through free fall._

_Like the color in autumn so bright,_

_Just before they lose it all….._

It had come. Yet she didn't bother closing the song.

_Losing him was he blue I'd never known,_

_Missing him was dark grey all alone_

_Forgetting him was trying to know somebody_

_You'd never met_

_But loving was red._

She had managed to close it all. The dam, the flood, and it came back with full force.

_Touching him was like realizing_

_All you wanted was right there in front of you._

_Memorizing him was as easy as_

_Knowing words to your old favorite song._

_Fighting with him was like trying to solve a_

_Crossword and realizing there's no right answer._

_Regretting him was like wishing you'd never found_

_That love could be that strong._

So true. So hurting yet so true.

_Losing him was he blue I'd never known,_

_Missing him was dark grey all alone_

_Forgetting him was trying to know somebody_

_You'd never met_

_But loving was red._

_Oh red._

_Burning it was red._

Her mind was working as it struggled to form words.

_Remembering comes in flashbacks echoes_

_Tells myself it's time, gotta let go_

_But moving on from him is real impossible_

_When I still see it all in my head_

_Burning red._

_Burning it was red._

Words formed in her head but she wouldn't say it loud.

Oh losing him was blue like I'd never known

Missing him was dark gray all alone

Forgetting him was like trying to know somebody you never met

'Cause loving him was red

Yeah, yeah red

We're burning red

She smiled. She knew why it affected her so much.

_And that's why he's spinning 'round in my head_

_Comes back to me, burning red_

_Yeah, yeah_

"Come on Hermes!" she urged herself. "Say it!"

_His love was like driving a new_

_Maserati down a dead-end street_

"I love you Draco Malfoy!" Hermione whispered. The song ended. The phone switched off, battery dead. A weight was lifted. A hole was filled. The old Hermione Granger was back. Just by saying 5 simple words. It was a realization she had never imagined.

_Knock Knock_

"Hermione?" A voice came.

"Hey Gin!" Hermione said cheerfully and opened the door. Ginny jaw fell down.

"You- You were so quiet and now... Such a sudden change!" Ginny just couldn't stop ogling her.

"Not your fault, Gin" Hermione laughed.

_Draco had the same reaction when he saw her in the dress at the party._

"I am so happy" Hermione was surprised to see tears welling in the redhead's eyes. Never had she cried, only when Fred died.

"For you" she added.

Hermione hugged her tightly. Smiling, she went down.

"Back to Earth Hermione?" Ron asked, grinning madly.

"I am!" the brunette laughed and sat down.

"So…." Harry said, glaring at a map.

"Sooooo" Hermione copied him.

"I can't figure it out" Harry sighed.

"Neither can I" Daphne admitted. Hermione raised an eyebrow.

_He always raised only one eyebrow._

"Here. Paris. Venice. Rome" Hermione read each word. "What are they denoting?"

"His houses" Daphne said. Hermione frowned.

* * *

_"Yeah 4 mansions, but I am not proud" Draco stirred his hot chocolate._

_"What is there to be proud of?" Hermione asked curiously._

_Draco's eyes widened. "I've no old you, have I?"_

_"Told what?"_

_"I have a hidden residence. My mother built it so that if we have to hide anywhere, we can go there. It's in Australia" Draco explained._

* * *

"Australia" Hermione whispered.

"Australia?" Everybody chorused.

"Harry… he told me, he has a hidden residence in Australia" Hermione gasped.

"Where in Australia?" Ginny questioned, looking for a quill.

"Sydney" Draco's voice whispered in her mind.

"Sydney" Hermione repeated.

"Why didn't you tell us?" Harry and Ron groaned together.

_He would always groan when Hermione would tell him something important after the work had been done._

* * *

**A/N: So! How was it? Ickle Hermykins has realized she has fallen in love with a certain blonde man going by the name Ickle Dracokins! Anyways, on to serious matters.**

**Author ducks to avoid the tomatoes being thrown by angry readers.**

**Hey! Draco will be back in next chappie and I PROMISE! He is supposed to be gone only for one chappie! Come on!**

**Next Chapter**

_**Our beloved characters are back and in Sydney! In Sydney, a rescue, an escape and one little mistake...**_

**Review please**


	17. Chapter 16: World made again

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter.**

* * *

**Chapter 16**

**World Made Again**

Let the fight begin.

"Sydney Sydney Sydney" Hermione chanted. She slashed her wand but couldn't apparate.

"Shit" Harry cursed. "Anti- Apparition wards"

"Then, Draco is definitely there" Ron stated.

"I think we need to book a flight then" Ginny opened the laptop she was holding.

"Is 2:30 pm okay with you guys?" she asked.

"Its 12:30 am right now, we need to get an hour before the flight takes off so that will be 1:30 pm. 1 hour to pack and reach the station. I think, enough time?" Daphne concluded looking at others for suggestion.

"Yes" Hermione replied for all of them.

Rushing to her room, she pulled a red and silver suitcase.

_"Happy Birthday Hermes! I know you love to travel and would like to so here's a suitcase for you. Just tap your wand and it will shrink, twice and it will adjust to any shape you like. In fact, it can even assume any shape!"_

"Clothes, check. Wand, check. Make up, check" Hermione paused. "Why in the name of merlin am I taking make up?"

"For false face" Ginny replied walking in with a small bag.

"False face?"

"We have to get in, right?"

"Yes"

"Well then, you have to fool 'Da Van', am I correct again?"

Hermione sighed. "Yes"

_"Never put make up for me. I don't want to see a made up face, I want to forever see you naturally beautiful face"_

"No Ginny. I'll use my wand but no make-up" Hermione crossed her arms firmly.

"Up to you" Ginny smiled and walked out.

"Girls! Are you gonna come down anytime soon?" Ron yelled. Waving her wand in a complicated manner, the suitcase turned in a backpack.

"Coming!" Hermione could hear Ginny scream back.

Shouldering her backpack, Hermione made her way downstairs. Thoughts and words spun around in her mind.

"It's bloody 1:25 pm!"

Where had the time gone?

She closed her eyes apparated.

* * *

Hermione stepped out of the airport cursing the fact that somehow, anti-apparition wards had been put all around the country.

It was confirmed. Draco was here.

Her brown hair was in a pony and she had put her favorite tee shirt and shorts. Her outfit was finished with blue sunglasses.

_"You look like a sexy witch. Wear more blue"_

"Are you ready?" Ginny whispered.

"I am" Hermione replied, confidence oozing from her tone.

"Let's go then!" Ron cheered earning knowing looks from everywhere.

"Ron" Harry hissed.

"Where is it?" Daphne asked quietly.

_Just say 'Pureblood regime' and it will appear._

"We have to say 'Pureblood regime' and the mansion will appear" Hermione replied.

They hailed a cab.

"This place please" Harry said politely handing the man a slip of paper.

"Get in" the man grunted.

"How much time will it take?"

"15 minutes"

The scenery sped past them. Trees, water, bridges and what not blurred. If only Draco was here…

_I love you Draco._

"Hermione? Hermione. Earth to Hermione!"

"What?" Hermione sleepily asked. Oh, she had fallen asleep.

"We're here" Daphne whispered.

"It's not working!" Ron said in a frustrated tone.

Is it pureblood regime or something else?

"How- how did it appear here?" Harry looked faint.

"Only you Hermione only you"

"Two steps" Ginny said quietly.

The moment two steps were taken, the atmosphere went cold and a buzzing filled the air.

"Duck!" Harry yelled.

Hermione did and so did everyone else. Spells started flying everywhere and there was no clear path. If one looked carefully, lights appeared in the middle. Difficult to accomplish but possible. Hermione braced herself.

"MIDDLE, RUN!" She yelled bloody murder.

Running helter-skelter, they managed to avoid the spells and reached the middle. A door opened. She ran inside hoping to find sight of a blonde head. Instead, there were stairs.

This is easy…..

_"If you ever chance to visit our house, remember, throw something on every second floor and then run"_

She quickly searched the drawers and to her surprise, saw pencils shaped like quills. Harry, Ron, Ginny and Daphne came, panting.

"Don't run" Hermione wheezed and started throwing pencil-quills down every second floor. Running down, she saw another black door. She opened it and she stopped breathing. She could swear that her heart stopped for a moment too.

Draco hung on the wall.

"NO!" she screamed and threw herself towards the hanging blonde. He was breathing. Fortunately.

"Draco…. Open your eyes… please…. For me…"

"He won't" a cold voice replied. Turning behind she gasped in surprise. Death Eaters stood, holding the others. She could recognize all of them.

"Avery. Lestrange brothers. You too Carrows. Crabbe and Goyle. Jugson. I see you've recovered Macnair. Mulciber and Nott. Rowle, Scabior and Travers. Quite a number" Hermione glared at each of them.

If she went weak again, so did the others.

"Thank you" Rodolophus said.

"For what?" Hermione snapped.

"For getting trapped in this well planned trap of ours" his brother replied.

"Well then, you are wrong" a smooth voice replied.

Hermione slowly turned behind gasping and almost fainting. How had Draco woken up?

"Be quiet" he hissed when one of the death eater's opened his mouth. He tugged at the ropes hanging him and it snapped.

"You are utter idiots" he was still hissing, but now he was beside Hermione. "I am related to you somehow and you come and back stab me? I helped you. All the time. Merlin, I even got tortured some times for some of you. And take me? Take Susan Bones when you brutally kill Amelia Bones? Do you have a single ounce of humanity? You all are animals. You are so pathetic. Now, you come and try to steal my friends, yes friends, not allies. You try to hurt Hermione. You know what, Let the world say and think whatever it wants but I will kill you today. Let the world say and think it wants but today, not a foul person will live. And lastly, let the world say and think whatever it wants but I am in love with Hermione Jean Granger! Let me see, how you are going to hurt the love of my life!"

There was silence, suddenly been broken by Daphne hitting her captor quite hard in the gut. The man howled in pain while Daphne stunned him. Slowly, the others did the same and a fight had begun.

"Let the world say and think whatever it wants but I am in love with Hermione Jean Granger"

'Stupefy!" Hermione yelled viciously. It was a rather abrupt starting but it had started nevertheless.

"Hermes, we can try to take them off but we are outnumbered" Draco whispered. "We'll have to escape and we'll come later to round them off"

Hermione nodded. Taking his wand, Draco shouted "LUMOS MAXIMA!"

Light blinded everyone and Harry, Ron, Draco, Ginny, Daphne and Hermione escaped the sight of action.

* * *

**A/N: Okay, I don't really like this chapter. I wrote it in a hurry and updated it as soon as possible. On with the excuse:**

**I somehow managed to crush my right pointer and middle finger. As soon as they made an improvement, I started writing. Excuse me please if I don't update soon, my fingers are not quite good.**

**Won't rant much.**

**Next chapter**

_**Everybody now expects a happy ending. But will it be happy? I tell you to bet not. A twist and dearest Dramione are again on a trip. Remember, a lot can happen in 1 week.**_

**Review please!**


	18. Chapter 17: The Date

**Disclaimer: Not mine. Nothing, except the plot.**

**Warning: Major lack of conversation.**

* * *

**Chapter 17**

**The Date**

"Don't do that ever again" Hermione tearfully chuckled. Draco nodded weakly. Hermione did not know what was going on his mind but it was probably relief on escaping the fight.

"So it is true?" Draco whispered. Hermione blushed. She knew telling him about that little flashbacks was wrong. Oh well, one can't change what has happened.

"Yes" she whispered.

Draco laughed but winced with the effort. Hermione reached out to help him but he shook his head. The brunette sighed and kissed his cheek.

"I'm out…" she smiled and walked away. Each step she took reminded her moments she shared with the man inside the room she had exited. It was clear and quite fast.

_"Hermione, have you seen my hair gel?"_

_"I'll keep it tousled for you then"_

_"Aw man! I knew I would get an 'O' on the essay!"_

_"Because I am in love with Hermione Jean Granger!"_

_"You're the best thing that happened to me….."_

_"Let the world say and think whatever it wants Hermes, I am there for you, you are there for me"_

_"You're the best friends anyone could ask for Harry and Ron!"_

_"Won't you let me call you Hermes Hermione?"_

_"May I have this dance Miss Granger?"_

_"You changed my outlook on life Hermes"_

_"I quite like the sound of 'My Dragon' Hermione"_

_"You are looking so damn hot that I feel like throwing you on the floor and ravishing you love"_

_"Hey there Hermes!"_

_"Oh Merlin are you okay Hermione? Are you hurt?"_

_"And the best girlfriend award in the universe goes to Miss Hermione Granger!"_

_"I love you"_

"Earth to Hermione!" Ginny screamed snapping her fingers. Hermione was jolted out of the thoughts.

"Where were you? La la land? Draco land?" Daphne smirked in a very cunning manner. Hermione blushed and ignored the question.

"Lunner anyone?"

"Lunner?" Harry and Ron asked, confused.

"Well, it's kinda late for lunch and early for dinner. And I don't think simple snacks would suffice, so Lunner" Hermione replied. Ron, always ready for food, jumped up and went in the kitchen. Daphne sighed.

"Hey, I want Lunner too!" Draco's angry voice floated in the room.

Everybody looked at each other before promptly bursting in laughter.

* * *

"Isn't he a bit of weak?" Daphne questioned, concern lacing her voice.

"He is but insists that he take out Hermione as a sorry" Ginny huffed. Hermione rolled her eyes. Apparently, Draco wanted to say sorry and so had taken the liberty on arranging an early morning date. As helping hands, Harry and Ron had excused themselves thus excusing the wrath of a certain Ginny Weasley. No questions please.

"A sundress, jeans and top….. shorts, mini skirt, long skirt, gown, long dress or… what?" Daphne confusedly riffled through Hermione's wardrobe.

"This… blue jeans and this… oh Hermione this is beautiful!" Ginny cooed picking out a forest green sweater-styled top. "Wear this come on!"

Hermione obliged and couldn't help but admit that she indeed looked beautiful. She voiced this.

"Come on Hermione, admit that I am an amazing fashion consultant!" Ginny laughed.

"Okay okay, you are an amazing fashion consultant" Hermione giggled.

"Now Miss, you better get out right now before the boys come" Daphne said. In a mock stern voice, she added, "And I want you home fit and fine before 9:00 AM"

They all burst out laughing.

"HEY DAY!" a fake country accented voice yelled from out "Let the gal out!"

"That would be Harry" Ginny sighed, a sigh of pure adoration, humor and disbelief, Hermione guessed.

"Go out" Daphne whispered.

"Have fun and remember we love you!" the girls chorused. Hermione laughed and went out.

"Hermione… loo… no no… stunning….." Ron trailed off.

"I love your hair Hermione" Harry grinned.

"Thanks boys" Hermione giggled.

She wiggled her fingers in a wave and went out. From the corner of her eye she saw a note sticking out,

_A lot can happen in 1 week._

She dismissed it and continued out, her brown curls shaking in the wind. It was still early morning, so the wind was cool. Hermione silently thanked Ginny that she had chosen this particular top wear.

"Merlin, I need to extend my vocabulary" a familiar voice declared. Hermione spun on the spot to find Draco.

"But, hmmm, I guess, stunning, fabulous, amazing, awesome, ravishing, beautiful, pretty, hot, sizzling, mind blowing, marvelous, magnificent should do for now"

"So many adjectives my dragon?" Hermione prettily blushed as she spoke.

"Yes" Draco softly responded.

"Is that a bike?!" Hermione questioned staring at the object on which Draco was leaning.

"Indeed. I learnt it for you" Draco impishly grinned and beckoned Hermione to sit on the back. Hermione obliged.

"Wow. Just….. wow" Hermione stared at the glossy black metal.

"Ready?" Draco asked.

"Yes!" Hermione yelled.

Draco started it and zipped forwards. His blond hair whipped in the wind and Hermione's hair….. well, it was as if a horse's tail flying in the air.

Draco suddenly swerved and Hermione gripped his waist tighter. The path he had taken led upwards to a…..

"Hill!" Hermione realized.

Draco's chuckled could hardly be heard over the roaring of the wind. The blur of colors had now become green. The blur suddenly stopped.

"Right in time" Draco whispered.

The sun's first rays lighted the beautiful little green place. Slowly, it spread further and downwards. Hermione couldn't believe what she saw. It was the work of beautiful Mother Nature that made her lean up and raise her hands at shoulder level. It was truly a magnificent sight.

"Hermes, let's go. We have breakfast waiting. I'll bring you here at sunset too. Draco gently pulled her back. She absentmindedly nodded and walked back.

Within a few moments they were at a quaint old café. Judging by the crowd, it was quite a popular place.

"May I get you anything?" a beautiful waitress asked them. Hermione picked the menu.

"Well, I would like a plate of pancakes and….. A cup of coffee with cream" The waitress nodded and turned towards Draco. Her eyes darkened and she smiled. Hermione bubbled with jealousy.

"I'll have same as her" Draco dismissed her.

When the waitress left, Draco turned towards her. The jealousy disappeared replaced by excitement.

"So what's planned, if there is more?" Hermione was practically bouncing. Draco gulped.

"A lot" he simply said before eating his breakfast.

It was around 15 minutes before you could see a couple exiting Mrs. Honeysweet's. They walked towards a black bike.

"Now where?" Hermione asked.

"How about a good ole movie?" Draco asked.

"You know I love you so much!" Hermione laughed as Draco led her away. A pair of eyes followed them.

* * *

"Oh my god it was amazing!" Hermione gushed sipping the last of her coke.

"Okay Hermes I admit it was awesome now please stop bugging me!" Draco said in mock irritation.

Hermione laughed and jumped on the vehicle which they were now using as a mode of transport. In short: their bike dubbed as Adrenaline.

"Last stop!" Draco declared before zipping like a cap popped open from a wine bottle. They travelled a short distance before stopping at the same hill.

"Again perfect timing" Hermione murmured watching the sun set. She turned to find Draco not there.

"My Dragon?"

"Hermione….."

The woman in question looked down. A gasp escaped her lips.

"Hermione, since first year I had my eye on you. Yes, I loathed you at that time, but deep in my 11 year old heart I knew I did not. It was something else. Over the years, you blossomed in a beautiful young woman. Right at the end of war, I changed sides. Not because of fear, but the mere fact that I saw you again. Hermione, I had fallen in love with you. I came clean with that to Harry on our train ride. Hermione, you are the best thing that happened to me. I cannot breathe without you, I cannot live without you. Hermione, marry me. Marry me, will you?"

Tears fell freely. Hermione didn't bother wiping them. Instead of saying yes, she leaned and kissed him. And boy, Hermione will forever remember that kiss. She pulled back.

"Yes" she whispered. Than at the top of her lungs she screamed, "I love you Draco Malfoy and I will marry you!"

Draco laughed and slipped the ring on her finger. It was a beautiful silver ring with a rose.

"STUPEFY!" a voice yelled and they ducked.

"Death Eaters" they both whispered before taking a 90 degree turn and running in that direction. Draco's left hand held Hermione's right as they tore through the forest on that hill. Finally, they reached their bike.

They couple was caught up in the moment that they didn't see the sun set and plunging their world in darkness.

"Hermione, grip tight" Draco muttered before driving at the top speed. The Death Eaters had themselves taken the muggle transportation but were nonetheless firing curses and hexes in full motion.

Right, Left, Left, Left still, sharp right turn, it was getting all dizzy to Hermione. She ducked at the telltale color of the killing curse fired towards her.

"Why are they after us?" Hermione wondered.

"Hermione no time, fire!" Draco whispered. Hermione nodded and whipped out her wand not thinking of the consequences.

"Stupefy! Conjunctivitus! Aguamenti! Stupefy!" Hermione wildly threw spells and watched in smug satisfaction 4 death eaters falling.

Suddenly Draco took a 180 degree turn an Hermione watched in horror as they charged in the…. Battle field.

"Just throw the spells" Draco murmured.

Adrenaline flowed in her veins. A mad desire overtook Hermione to start firing nasty curses. She did. Left, Right, Right, Left, everywhere Death Eaters fell. A small chasm could be seen.

"Hermione, we are going for it!" Draco yelled as he gathered more speed. Adrenaline jumped in the air. Suddenly there was silence. Silence. Hermione could have screamed but she did not. She merely gazed at the bottom.

The bike hit the ground and so did the sound. More spells started appearing as Hermione and Draco sped the small village. Faster and faster hey rode before all they could hear was the engine roaring.

About 15 minutes later they reached home, using a never found way.

"Gin, Harry, Ron, Daphne, we're back" Draco said tiredly.

No sound.

"Gin? Harry? Ron? Daphne? You there?" Hermione called out. Still no sound.

A note peeked out.

_A lot can happen in 1 week._

Draco slumped on the couch and Hermione could see realization shining in his eyes.

* * *

**A.N: Oh Merlin. This is the longest chapter I have ever typed in my life. I seriously want good reviews for it. Can you believe it? 1,752 words? Can you? I can't. I must also admit that I quite glad with the reviews I received for the last chapters. Thank you all! Answers:**

**Sashahp: Oh, you won't get a happy ending till their adventure is complete. So I guess you have to bear it. My finger is now okay, thanks for your concern. I appreciate it. Oh and I am planning on writing another fic soon. When this one is complete, I will start a Dramione one again, an AU Deathly Hallows maybe.**

**Call me Guest: Oh my god thank you so much! I can't believe it. I'm so sorry I torture you when I don't update LTWSATWIW. Long name of the fic, I know.**

_**IMPORTANT**_

**I won't be able to update for 2-3 weeks. My excuse for this week is that I have this really big competition on essay writing on Wednesday. As for the next 2 weeks, my half yearly's have come. Yippee. Note the sarcasm. **

**Don't worry lovelies, I may have time this or next weekend!**

**Oh and yeah, I bet you wouldn't have seen Draco proposing. Though the ring can be found on the link in my insanely long profile.**

_**Next Chapter**_

**A little explaining is done and Hermione has to go on a rescue mission. Bu this time, her boy- ahem, fiance will be with her.**

**Review please and take me till 20 or better yet 25 please! I count on you...**

**Over and Out**


	19. Chapter 18: Global Dance Championship

**Chapter 18**

**Global Dance Championship**

"They never mean to kidnap me or Susan for that matter. It was just a ploy. They just wanted to kill Harry."

Draco's words rang in her mind, even though hit had been several minutes since he had spoken those words. She refused to believe it. How could this be possible? Voldemort had been defeated, so evil had been defeated too, right? Right?

"You're in denial Hermes." Draco stated.

Hermione sucked in a huge breath. Maybe he was right.

"I want to save them." Hermione replied determinedly, a hard look on her face.

"You are right. I think I know a book that you bought a month may have some information in it. "Draco quickly walked towards the enormous bookshelf in their living room and plucked a book from the top shelf. This, however, caused his shirt to ride up a few inches. Hermione's face was immediately fire truck red.

"A book of ancient spells." Draco murmured.

"What does it have?" Hermione asked curiously. "Yes, I bought the book but only because of the title."

"Well, all the old spells, some which may not even work." Draco said with a smirk.

"Wow." Hermione replied, sarcasm thick in her voice.

"You know, there is this spell which allows to you a small window of opportunity to see where a person is."

"Really?"

"Yes, but even the greatest wizards have not been able to perform the spell, except, of course, Albus Dumbledore."

"Well bummer."

"But we can do it."

Hermione looked at Draco.

"Seriously. You are the brightest witch of our age." Draco replied at the look on her face.

"And if I can't?" Hermione asked.

"Then we hold hands and do it." He whispered. "Repeat these words." He showed the book to her.

Together, they held hands, raised their wands high in the air and said clearly,

"Ostendite Mihi!"

* * *

A window suddenly appeared. Under the window, the words floated, Caribbean Islands.

"What the hell are they doing at the Caribbean islands?" Draco asked.

"I don't know!" Hermione muttered angrily.

On the floor, 4 young adults lay, two of them had shocking red hair, one had blonde tresses and one had messy black hair.

"Harry, Ginny, Ron and Daphne?" Hermione said, shocked. Blood seemed to surrounded the black haired teen. "I really wish it would zoom out."

As if the window heard Hermione's wishes, it zoomed out. A boy with coffee colored skin and shiny black hair stood chained to the wall.

"Blaise?" Draco gasped.

"Who's Blaise? " Hermione questioned.

"My best friend." Draco replied, still in shock.

The picture blurred and all of a sudden, it vanished.

"Weird, but it worked." Hermione commented.

"Let's rescue them." Draco said quickly before taking hold of Hermione's hand and apparating.

It did not work.

"They have wards around the islands." Hermione assumed. "They probably stop anyone from apprating or entering from any other method."

"What do we do?" Draco whispered, head in hands. As if on cue, an ad floated in front of her face. He snatched it mid air and read it.

* * *

**GLOBAL DANCE CHAMPIONSHIP**

_Do you think you have what it takes to become the ultimate dance winner? Do you think you can compete with 25 other players in a dance championship? Do you think you can compete against the best of champions?_ _Participate in _**Global Dance Championship **_to find out._

_Registrations end on 29__th__ March at 24:00 hrs. Register at: (insert site name) _

_Prizes:_

_A check of 98,000 pounds/dollars and 1 week trip to Caribbean islands._

_A check of 60,000 pounds/dollars and brand new car._

_A check of 40,000 pounds/dollars and gift hamper._

* * *

Hermione gasped. "Draco! Look at this!" She threw the paper to him and watched as he read it. Slowly, a smile spread across his handsome features. "We have to this Hermes." He said.

"But we are not dancers!" Hermione protested.

"We'll not confound the judges but I swear to you that we will win this championship."

Hermione glanced at the clock. "DRACO, IT IS 10:30 PM!" she yelled.

"Has it been so long?" Draco wondered but pulled the laptop and quickly booted it up (Hermione had taught him how to work on laptop last Christmas holidays).

15 minutes later, Hermione opened her email. She rarely used it, true, but it really helped her sometimes. She clicked on the newest e-mail.

_Thank you Mr. and Mrs. Malfoy for registering at GDC._

_Here are the date, timing and place for audition-_

But the rest had just disappeared for Hermione was furious. "DRACO LUCIUS MALFOY!"

* * *

"I'm sorry Hermes! There was no options for registration other than 'Married, single' and you know I couldn't put Single! You forgot we were doing whats-that-name-of-the-stupid-dance, did you?"

Hermione calmed down. If you saw the twisted logic, he was right. And so she couldn't do anything, except, be quiet.

"Hermione, don't you think we should start researching for songs?" Draco asked, after a couple of minutes of silence.

"Yep, you start searching and then we can make up the steps. By the way, the name is Salsa."

"Okay, how about these songs? I have searched for five. Though I didn't bother to recognize language….. never mind. Pantera Mambo, La Rebelion, El Preso, Cuando Hablan Las Miradas and Lloraras."

"I've heard them!" Hermione smiled. "Perfect songs for Salsa."

For the next 2 days, Hermione and Draco practiced fervently in preparation of their first round. For the first round was on 1st of April 1998.

* * *

**A.N.: Oh My God I am so darn sorry for not updating in like 3 months! I had horrible real life problems including some stalkers! But don't you fret, more chapters will start pouring in. This story will be finished before 22nd of January, 2016.**

**I would also like to thank SusannKlark, she has given me a wonderful oppurtunity by telling me a website where I can submit a story and possibly win a prize. THANK YOU!**

**The moment I have posted this story there, I hope you vote. Link on next chapter.**

_**Next chapter**_

_**The first round of GDC has arrived and our favorite couple is nervous. Will they do it, ow ill they go back home like million problems? Maybe the chance of rescuing her friends may be snatched away from her...**_

**Over and Out**


	20. Chapter 19: Round I

**Chapter 19**

**Round I**

"Oh Merlin, oh merlin…" Hermione whispered. "We won't make it past first round…"

"Calm down Hermes." Draco murmured and kissed her forehead.

"MR AND MRS MALFOY!" a voice yelled.

"Coming!" Draco replied to the yell and quickly walked in the studio. Inside the studio, a man with dark blonde hair stood. He smiled and motioned them to sit on a beautiful black leather couch. The couple did as he said….. more like motioned.

Suddenly the lights switched on and Hermione whimpered. The lights blinded her.

"Hello and welcome to the first round of Global Dance Championship! I am your host, Harrison and tonight we are at London, ready to meet 20 pairs, all eager to get in the second round of GDC and win the prize! Bad luck, only three pairs will get the chance. And now to our judges! Our judges for tonight are Ms. Juliet Goodheart, Mr. Jamie Durnman and Ms. Jean Swaski! Let's have a round of applause audience!"

Hermione clapped loudly. She looked closely at the three judges.

Ms. Goodheart was a tall woman in her mid 20s. Her red hair cascaded like a waterfall of blood and her blue eyes shone like the pools of water. By looking at her, one would definitely say that she was a dancer.

Mr. Durnman was an attractive young man, looking a couple of years older than Juliet. His dirty blonde hair fell in waves and his green eyes shone like the evergreen trees. He was very tall probably 6 feet.

Ms. Swaski was petite young woman in her early 20s. Her beautiful dark chocolate brown hair fell to the mid of her back and were in beautiful waves. Her blue eyes gave you the impression as if she knew everything about you. A sweet aura seemed to surround her.

"- and our last pair is not only a pair but also a couple. Mr. Draco and Mrs. Hermione Malfoy! Very unique names I must add." Harrison looked impressed as he pointed at Hermione and Draco.

"Well, we'll start with Mr. James and Ms. Ebony. Claps for them audience!"

A boy and girl, looking no older than nineteen, got up and walked confidently to the stage.

"So James," Harrison questioned "What type of dance are you and Ebony going to do?"

"Contemporary." James replied.

"In that case, here you go! The stage is all for you. Best of luck." Harrison sent a thumbs up and walked towards what Hermione assumed was the backstage.

"Wow, we are here." Draco whispered.

"We are here." Hermione smiled. "It's kind of unbelievable. I mean, I never thought that I would be in a Global Dance Championship!"

For the next 1 and ½ hour, Hermione and Draco played 20 questions. After all, waiting and watching them was far boring than playing a game.

"Last couple, Draco and Hermione!" Harrison announced. Hermione got up and felt her legs shake. She couldn't do this, it was impossible for her! She was no dancer for Merlin's sake! But she had to do it, right? If she didn't do it, then he wouldn't be able to save her friends. And one thing was for certain, Hermione Jean Granger never ever left her friends in danger.

"Let's do it." Hermione muttered and held Draco's hand. Together, they walked to the middle of the enormous stage and met Harrison, who handed them a mic.

"Draco and Hermione." He said. "Pleasure to meet you! What style will you dance tonight?"

"Salsa," Draco replied and winked at the audience, causing every single girl to gasp and swoon.

Harrison walked out and the lights dimmed. Soon the lyrics of Las Miradas started floating in.

_Las Miradas que te doy  
No mas son para ti  
Sera porque te quiero_

_Las sonrisas que te doy  
Son todas para ti  
Serán por que te quiero_

_Que bonito es el amor  
Cuando tu sabes  
Que los dos  
Se quieren tanto_

_Las miradas que te doy  
No mas son para ti  
Sera porque te quiero_

_Tu eres mi amor  
Mi única ilusión  
Que siempre he desado_

Draco swiftly picked Hermione up and twirled her.

_Te voy hacer feliz_  
_Estando junto a mi_  
_Estando tu a mi lado_

_Las miradas que te doy_  
_No mas son para ti_  
_Sera porque te quiero_

_Las miradas que te doy_  
_No mas son para ti_  
_Sera porque te quiero_

_Las miradas que te doy_  
_No mas son para ti_  
_Sera porque te quiero_

_Las miradas que te doy_  
_No mas son para ti_  
Sera por que te quiero

Draco tipped Hermione and held her. She looked in his eyes. They were the color of melted silver. Beautiful yet dangerous looking color.

She was pulled apart from her wonder by the sound of thunderous applause.

"Bravo!" Harrison exclaimed.

Draco pulled Hermione up and whispered in her ear, "You dance gracefully."

Hermione blushed and looked forward waiting for the comments from the judges.

"Draco and Hermione. Wow, just wow." Juliet murmured. "You are an amazing couple. I may look young but I am quite old and never in my career have I come across a couple who dance like this."

Hermione blushed yet again and quickly muttered a 'thank you' in the mic.

"Couples, I request you to take a break for 15 minutes, results will be announced soon. Hermione slightly picked up the dress (she and Draco were wearing the traditional Salsa dress) and walked to the couch.

"We have done an amazing job Hermes!" Draco exclaimed.

"Yes, we can have a chance of winning maybe!" Hermione gushed.

"'Maybe'?" Draco scoffed. "More like definitely!"

"My Dragon, you know it is a sin to be prideful." Hermione responded.

"Being prideful and being confident has a difference Hermes." Draco retorted.

"Be confident, not over confident." Hermione replied.

Draco huffed.

* * *

"And now for the results." Harrison said. There was deadly silence. "You all have done well, but I'm afraid that only 6 of you can go ahead. And I mean 6 persons not couples. Let's look at the winners."

"The first couple to go forward in the second round is Dennis and Dawn!"

A boy and girl looking around 24 and 22 respectively ran to the stage. They jumped up and down as they accepted a large blue colored ticket from Harrison.

"Second couple is Kenneth and Tanya!" 20 year old Kenneth and Tanya ran to the stage and accepted the same ticket.

"And third couple, hold your breath, is… dun dun dun, drum roll please, the one who impressed all the judges audience and myself is none other than Draco and Hermione!"

Hermione screamed and hugged Draco.

"I'd told you we'd do it Hermes." Draco murmured.

"We can save them, we have a chance now Draco!" Hermione cried. She clutched Draco's hands and ran towards the stage. She accepted the ticket from Harrison and waved it in the air, laughing hard.

As they walked out, Hermione thought only one thought. She voiced it.

"We are not dancers. You dance amazingly well Draco, but that's only waltz. How the hell did we do it? Did you confound the judges?"

Draco nodded.

"DRACO LUCIUS MALFOY!"

Draco only laughed.

* * *

**A.N: So, how was it? Up to your expectations? Next chapter will be up tomorrow. By the way, did you notice I have added a prologue? Read it!**

**By the way, if anyone wants the English translation, it is posted below:**

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**The glances**

_**The glances that I send you**_  
_**only for you they are.**_  
_**It must be because I love you**_

_**The smiles that I send you,**_  
_**only for you they are.**_  
_**It must be because I love you**_

_**How beautiful is love**_  
_**when one knows**_  
_**that both**_  
_**love each other so much!**_

_**The glances that I send you**_  
_**only for you they are.**_  
_**It must be because I love you**_

_**You are my love,**_  
_**my only dream**_  
_**the one I always desire.**_

_**I'll make you happy**_  
_**being by my side.**_  
_**being next to me.**_

_**The glances that I send you**_  
_**only for you they are.**_  
_**It must be because I love you**_

_**The glances that I send you**_  
_**only for you they are.**_  
_**It must be because I love you.**_

_**The glances that I send to you**_  
_**only for you they are.**_  
_**It must be because I love you**_

**Next Chapter**

_**Round II is going to start and Hermione is far more nervous. Wait, Harrison, repeat. What did you say?**_

**Over and Out**


	21. Chapter 20: Round II

**Chapter 20**

**Round II**

"Honestly Hermes! I don't think we need practice, we can without it!" Draco whined from the sofa. Hermione huffed. She had been trying for the past hour to make Draco practice but all in vain.

"We need to practice my dragon, if we hadn't practiced our last dance then I am absolutely sure that we would have lost!" Hermione said, trying her best not start shrieking.

"Okay. But I want something from you in return. A kiss." Draco nodded his head as he pucker lips.

"Deal." Hermione laughed and bent down. Hermione breath caught in her throat as she gazed in the stormy pools of grey that were his eyes. Her knees shook as Draco pulled her on his lap, his eyes darkening.

She leaned forward and tilted her head as her lips touched his. Fireworks seemed to explode in her body and her mind went blank. He traced her lower lip with his tongue and she opened her a mouth a bit more, gladly allowing him entrance.

What seemed like years to Hermione but were only a couple of minutes, they pulled back. Draco smirked and huskily whispered in her ear, "You are an amazing kisser Hermione… Malfoy."

Hermione blushed and smiled bashfully. She tucked a stray curl behind her ear and got up from his lap.

"Now, I have kept my part of deal. Your turn." Hermione smiled and motioned at her laptop which was open and ready to play the song.

"How about a no?" Draco asked. Hermione looked shocked. "Remember Hermes, once a Slytherin always a Slytherin."

Hermione pouted and jumped forwards. She saw Draco's resistance crumble as she switched to maximum power pout.

Draco immediately got up, walked to the laptop and turned the song on.

"You know me too well Hermes." He said.

* * *

"Second round second round….." Hermione chanted. She was back at the studio where she had had her first round, waiting for the doors to open so they could be admitted inside.

After about 15 minutes of waiting, pacing and ranting, the door finally opened. Hermione breathed a sigh of relief and rushed inside, walking straight to the black couches. A man with familiar looking blonde hair and three familiar judges sat on four velvet chairs, talking and writing.

Hermione turned to Draco and smiled. By the look on his face, Hermione was sure that he himself was worrying his head off inside.

Suddenly a voice rung in the studio. "Shooting starting in 10 seconds. 10. 9. 8. 7. 6. 5. 4. 3. 2. 1. Start!"

"Hello and welcome to the second round of Global Dance Championship! I am Harrison Delwartz, your host for this evening. I am sure that thousands of you are eagerly waiting for the show to start. I won't take much of your time and quickly introduce the judges. Ms. Juliet Goodheart. Mr. Jamie Durnman. And in the end….. Ms. Jean Swaski!" Harrison finished with a fancy bow to the audience. "First contestant, Mr. Lucas and Ms. Samantha Longchard!"

The couple danced beautifully. The stage seemed to light up with every movement they did. Looking at them Hermione felt insecure. How could she ever win if all the contestants were like this? She couldn't possibly compete with such graceful dancers.

"Excellent Mr. and Mrs. Longchard! Comments time! Mr. Durnman." Harrison smiled at Jamie and he picked up the mic. He seemed to wait for a few seconds before he spoke.

"Lucas and Samantha. You are such graceful dancers. I really have nothing to say except: you deserve to be in the next round."

Samantha squealed and hugged Lucas who patted her back. The both bowed and rushed to the sofas and sat down, eagerly starting a conversation.

"Oh Merlin, Hermione…." Draco trailed off, staring at the couple.

"We are last, right?" Hermione asked. Draco nodded but were interrupted by Harrison.

"-Let's welcome Draco and Hermione Malfoy on the stage!"

Hermione gasped and quickly stood up. She pulled down her red dress a bit and took a step forward.

"We are the Malfoys now Hermes and Malfoys never ever lose to anyone." Draco murmured in her ear and Hermione started feeling better. She could pull this off. Where was her Gryffindor courage?

_Tomaré tu mano dulcemente  
y hablaré de amor mientras bailamos  
cosas del ayer nos decimos nada  
proque ahora ha llegado la mirada  
tomame la mano suavemente  
dime que me amas mientras bailas  
besos y caricias solo espero  
quiero sentir tu respiracion  
toma mi mano suave y dulcemente  
hazme sentir que nuestro amor existe  
en la relalidad lo entregas todo  
y que estas de mi realmente enamorada  
coro _

Draco tipped Hermione back and pulled her up, twirling her quickly.

_ay ay ay amor  
porque ahora las palabras no nos dicen  
ay ay ay amor  
porque ahora solo hablan las miradas  
ay ay ay amor  
porque ahora las palabras nos reparan  
ay ay ay amor  
porque ahora nos encienden las miradas_

ay ay ay amor  
ay ay ay amor ya no me digas nada  
ay ay aya amor  
ven demuestrame que estas de mi realmente enamorada

ay ay ay amor  
hazme sentir que nuestro amor existe  
ay ay ay amor  
que en realidad lo entregas todo  
como siempre lo hiciste

Suddenly Hermione's leg slipped and she clung on Draco. Her eyes widened and tears welled up. Draco, seeing this, started panicking. They stayed like this for a few seconds before Draco pushed her below him and she slid gracefully.

_ay ay ay amor  
tomame de la mano dulcemente  
ay ay ay amor  
hacercate a mi yo quiero hablarte de amor  
ay ay ay amor  
dime aunque sea mentiras que me amas por favor  
ay ay ay amor  
quiero apoyarte contra mi pecho aunque quiza no llegue a tu lecho  
ay ay ay amor  
amor amor amor amor amo amor  
ay ay ay amor  
porque ahora es cuando hablan las miradas_

The song ended. Hermione pulled herself up and gasped. She was so sure their adventure had ended just because of her slip up.

Draco hugged her and patted her head. Hermione took a deep breath and whispered, "Thanks my dragon, I really needed that. I'm okay now."

"Amazing Draco and Hermione." Harrison clapped."It takes a fabulous dancer to cover up your mistakes like you did. You did no mistakes, well according to me. And now for the comments. Ms. Swaski."

Before Jean could pick up the mic, Juliet stopped her. She murmured something to her and Jean immediately gave a small smile. She picked up the mic again.

"Well done Mr. and Mrs. Malfoy." Jean's sweet voice rang in the studio. "I must say that it was a very clever cover up by Mr. Malfoy. One must always make sure that whenever you dance, you make many mistakes. Only a true dancer can cover up their mistakes quite perfectly. Thank you."

Everybody clapped, Hermione the loudest. They bowed and walked back to the sofas, ready to wait for the results.

* * *

"-and five pairs will go in the next round, which is going to be held at Italy. In fact, the next _two _rounds will be held in Italy. Winners, plane tickets will be e-mailed to you and you must bring a print out of it. You will stay at Hotel Armani!" Harrison paused as gasps could be heard from everywhere. Hermione was one of them.

"What's so special about Hotel Armani?" Draco hissed.

"It's the best luxury hotel in Italy and quite expensive too!" Hermione replied, her grin mega-watt.

"Not bad." Draco said as he rocked back and forth.

"And now the winners. No clapping, squeals or running before I finish, okay? Lucas and Samantha, Dennis and Dawn, Louise and Abigail, Henry and Fiona and Draco and Hermione!"

The five couple ran forward and jumped up and down, waiting to accept the enormous peach colored ticket.

Jean smiled and handed Draco and Hermione the ticket and before they could go, she quickly murmured, "You are fantastic dancers. And witch and wizard. See you next week."

As the photographs were clicked, there was only one thought in Hermione's mind.

_Who is Jean Swaski?_

* * *

**A.N.: Here's your promised chapter folks. How was this chapter? Did you like the little twist in the end? Start guessing guys, for Jean Swaski is _actually someone you know!_ Hint: she's a girl from Slytherin house. From what year, that I won't tell.**

**Yay to me! I officially completed 20 chapters this chapter, and unofficially last chapter! Whooooooooooo!**

**Next Chapter**

_**Ciao Italy! Hermione and Draco are in Italy for Round III. The search for a way to rescue Harry, Ron, Blaise, Ginny and Daphne is in progress. But the important question is: Who is Jean Swaski?**_

**Over and Out**


	22. Chapter 21: Round III

**Chapter 21**

**Round III**

"This place is too beautiful…. Why doesn't our word have buildings like this?" Draco murmured as stared at the lobby of Hotel Armani, mouth hanging open slightly in awe.

"No idea," Hermione replied quickly before she strode up to the receptionist confidently.

"Mr. and Mrs. Malfoy, we are here for GDC," Hermione said brightly as she adjusted her handbag. The receptionist, whose name tag read Caroline, smiled as she typed something. Hermione patiently waited and finally Caroline looked up.

"Welcome to Hotel Armani Mr. and Mrs. Malfoy. Room number 1202 has been booked under your name and you will be staying here for a week, am I right?"

"Quite right Caroline," Hermione said as she accepted the key card from her.

"Oh and Mrs. Malfoy?" Caroline called.

"Yes?" Hermione turned behind.

"It's on the 14th floor."

"Thanks Caroline."

She gently pulled Draco to one of the elevators and walked in. The doors closed and Hermione pressed the button for the 14th floor. The lift slowly made its way up. Draco gasped and baked in the wall, his face was pale, paler than normal.

"It's alright my dragon, it won't do anything," Hermione said as she tried her best not to laugh. Draco glared at her.

_Ding! _

The doors opened and Draco ran outside. He stood in front of room 1202 as he started anywhere but at the elevators. Hermione sighed. All purebloods were like this. Ron had been repeating 'Holy Merlin' when he had first rode the lift in the Ministry of Magic. Nobody could hear him, but as she was standing exactly next to him.

"What the hell is that?" Draco asked pointing at the key card. "Where is the key?!"

Hermione rolled her eyes. She had explained it to him a 1000 times about the different things in the muggle world. Alas! He was the still old Draco Malfoy and Draco Malfoy wouldn't remember anything about the muggle world.

She slid the card in the slot and the door opened. They both walked in the room and marveled about it.

"We better sleep for the round will be day after tomorrow and we have to prepare tomorrow." Hermione said.

"Sure Hermes," Draco replied and wheeled their suitcases in the bedroom.

* * *

"We have reached the third round! Congrats to all our champions who have reached to this amazing round. I'm your host, Harrison Delwartz and today is the first round in which competitors from all over the world will face each other. A quick re-introduction of our judges, Ms. Juliet Goodheart, Mr. Jamie Durnman and at last but definitely not the least, Ms. Jean Swaski! Harrison said with a charming smile and the cameras turned towards the judges.

Hermione frowned as she looked at Jean. She looked familiar, but who was she? Her pondering were cut short as Harrison announced the order of the couples. They were 8th.

The first couple to perform were Jane and Ken who had participated in the Europe auditions. Apparently, the judges and host were same, just the auditions were held in different places.

Time flew and soon it was time for Hermione and Draco's dance.

Hermione's heart beat frantically as she walked on the stage. The lights dimmed. A familiar tune flowed throughout in entire studio. A single spotlight fell on them as the song opened.

_En el mundo en que yo vivo  
Siempre hay cuatro esquinas  
Pero entre esquina y esquina  
Siempre habra lo mismo  
Para mi no existe el cielo  
Ni luna ni estrellas  
Para mi no alumbra el sol  
Pa' mi todo es tinieblas_

Ay ay ay que negro es mi destino  
Ay ay ay todos de mi se alejan  
Ay ay ay perdi toda esperanza  
Ay aqui solo llegan mis pena

Hermione glided away from Draco and prepared to jump as Draco would twirl her. Mission successful.

_Condenado para siempre  
En esta horrible celda  
Donde no llega el cariño  
Ni la voz de nadie  
Aqui me paso los dias  
Y la noche entera  
Solo vivo del recuerdo  
Eterno de mi madre_

Ay ay ay solo espero que llegue  
Ay ay ay el dia que la muerte  
Ay ay ay me lleve a estar con ella  
Ay aqui, ay cambiara mi suerte

Coro:  
Ay ay ay que negro es mi destino  
Ay ay ay todos de mi se alejan  
Ay ay ay perdi toda esperanza  
Ay aquí solo llegan mis penas

Hermione turned to her right and jumped. Her heart leapt in her mouth the moment she performed this step. She was not supposed to do it! This step had been cut. Instead of panicking outside, she performed a series of turns as Draco caught her in his embrace. She sighed.

_CORO: Ay que solo estoy  
Solo me espera la muerte  
Ay que solo estoy  
Cuando cambiara mi suerte_

GUIA:Oh que triste soledad  
Vivir en esta condena  
Ya no quiero sufrir mas  
Te lo digo Magdalena

CORO: Ay que solo estoy  
Solo me espera la muerte  
Ay que solo estoy  
Cuando cambiara mi suerte  
GUIA: Compañeros de prision  
Gente de todas las clases  
no tienen corazon  
Y no saben lo que hacen  
CORO: solo, con mis penas, solo es mi condena...Bis  
CORO: solo con mis penas, solo es mi condena..bis

Solo con mi pena  
Sуlo en mi condena  
(x2)

Draco bent forwards while she leant back. Together, in perfect symphony, they froze. Claps echoed in the studio. Harrison patted them on the back and directed them back to their seat. This time and for the next two rounds, there were going to be no comments.

They sat back and enjoyed the program.

* * *

"- and a shocking news for you!" Harrison announced. "This, my friends, was the quarter finals."

A single collective gasp could be heard in the studio. _Quarter finals?! _ Hermione thought in a panicky voice. _ And we weren't even prepared properly!_

"2 couples from each category will be chosen and will proceed to the next round. From there, one couple will be selected for the finals. Before I start, I'll announce the categories. The categories are: Europe, Australia, England, USA, Africa and Asia. Yes, our team travelled to each of the continents, though USA and England are _not _continents….. and selected five of the couples. We'll be starting with Australia."

"Oliver and Nikki! Ethan and Eva! Congratulations you have been selected from the category of Australia to go in the next round! Next up is Asia. Kuma and Akemi! Hao and Le! Congrats to you both! Now, Europe. Daniel and Florence! August and Emma! Way to go! Okay, Africa now. Deamond and Imani! Elon and Kaira! Great going guys. Next is USA. Alex and Savannah! Tyler and Ashley! Clap as hard as you can audience! England. Are you ready guys? This. Is. Our. Last. Category. Dennis and Dawn! And our favorite, Draco and Hermione!"

Smoke tainted the air as the smoke machine went in a frenzy. The couples ran to the stage and accepted the beautiful blue ticket.

"Our next round will be exactly in 4 days. Stay tuned for more! "Harrison said and bowed once. The lights were now dimmed to a normal glow. Hermione hugged Draco fiercely, whispering in his ear,

"We did it Draco. Semi finals."

* * *

**A.N.: I know my chapters are getting shorter and I haven't been posting. I also know that I said the story will be completed before 20th. I'm really sorry, from the deepest parts of my heart that I haven't been updating but life has been too damn hectic. And now my finals are going on. But worry not my dear friends, only English and Science left and lucky for me, I'm already an expert on both of those on my level.**

**Less exams= More updates!**

**_And please, I repeat, please vote on a poll on my profile. It's very very important_.**

_**Next Chapter**_

_**Draco and Hermione are out exploring Italy. Over there, they discover something interesting. What is it?**_

**Over and out**


	23. At The Restaurant

**Chapter 23**

**At The Restaurant**

"Will that be all sir?" the waiter asked. Draco nodded. The waiter bowed, parted the net curtain and walked away. Hermione grinned.

"What?" Draco asked.

"Nothing, you just look exceptionally handsome today," she said.

"Why, thank you sweetheart," Draco drawled.

The couple sat in a restaurant in wizarding Italy. This restaurant was the best if wanted privacy and that's why Draco and Hermione had chosen it.

"Okay," Hermione said, taking a sip of her coffee after it arrived "We have two rounds, two rounds that we can definitely win. But for that, we need practice. After that, we are given 3 days to pack all our belongings and be off to where we can find Harry, Ginny, Ron, Daphne and Blaise. And the plan-"

"-Is with me," Draco interrupted. Hermione nodded and was just about to speak when she heard a very very familiar voice.

"Yes yes, we just need to finish those two rounds and then we can be off."

"Jean Swaski?" Draco mouthed. Hermione nodded. If they could here what was being said at the nearby table, could the occupants of said table hear what Hermione was saying? Draco leaned a bit opened the curtain a tad bit and left it open. The voice came in much clearer and Hermione caught sight of the half opened curtain of the table on her right.

"I've worked out how to break the first layer of the charms. That layer was easy but the next 4 layers are going to be more difficult," a masculine voice said.

"Well, how long will it take for you to break the other layers?" Jeans voice was tense.

"3 days."

"That's good. I have to go now, I just had a message from Harrison that the other judges need me."

"Same time?"

"Yes."

"Bye-"

"Here's you chicken calamari sir," the waiter said. Hermione quietly banged her head on the table as Draco nodded and motioned the waiter to pour wine for them; a feeble attempt to distract him from what Hermione was doing.

"Eat fast Hermione, we have to go shopping," Draco gently said. She was so close in finding the Jean's real name.

"Yeah," Hermione replied.

* * *

**A.N.: I'm mortified. This chapter is soooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo short... only 362 words. But guess what? This story is finished! Yes, I'm typing all the chapters including the epilogue and will post it together.**

**Why didn't I update soon?**

**Well there some reasons. Read below if you would like to know why. Or continue onto the next chapter.**

**1) I was just promoted to my new class. Guess what does that mean? You have to work hard for 1 whole month. Correct!**

**2) There was the biggest inspection, part 1 of Term I, on the 29th of April. We were working our asses off to make sure we won the award.**

**3) It was my birthday on 2nd. Oh, and Happy Belated Victory Day!**

**If you would like to read another Dramione story, be sure to check out my new Dramione story, 'Beacon Of Light In My Darkness'. Odd number of chapters will be Hermione centric and even will be Draco centric. Oh, and be warned. It will be darker than this one.**

**_Next Chapter_**

**_Round IV! Will they win or not?_**

**Over and Out**


	24. Round IV

**Chapter 24**

**Round IV**

"Round IV! We have come quite far and very soon, will be ready for round V, the grand finale!" Harrison exclaimed. This drew loud appluse from the audience and light music played in the background.

"Judges have been introduced, I have been introduced and everything else has been completed. Shall we take a look at our order for today? Please note your numbers contestants."

"Alex and Savannah. Denis and Dawn, Ethan and Eva, August and Emma, Elon and Kaira, Tyler and Ashley, Hao and Le, Draco and Hermione, Oliver and Nikki, Daniel and Florence and Deamond and Evani! Alex and Savannah, if you could please come on the stage."

"We are 7th, right?" DRaco whispered. Hermione nodded.

It seemed as the first 6 couples performed very fast for in no time, Hermione found herself on the stage along with Draco.

"And... cue music!"

_El amor_  
_No solo son palabras que se dicen al azar,_  
_Por un momento y sin pensar._  
_Son esas otras cosas que se sienten sin hablar,_  
_Al sonreir, al abrazar,..._

_(El amor) (El amor)_  
_(El amor) (El amor)_

_El amor_  
_A veces nunca llega porque pasa sin llamar,_  
_Se va buscando a quien amar._  
_A veces, cuando llega llega tarde, porque ya_  
_Hay alguien mas en su lugar._

Hermione gazed in Draco's stormy eyes as he held her close.

El amor) (El amor)

(El amor) (El amor)

_El amor_  
_No sabe de fronteras, de distancias ni lugar._  
_No tiene edad. Puede llegar_  
_Perdido entre la gente o arrullado en un cantar,_  
_Por un reir, por un llorar,..._

_(El amor) (El amor)_  
_(El amor) (El amor)_

Totally absorbed, Hermione failed to notice a single figure in the dark, smirking.

_El amor_  
_Es perdonarse todo sin reproches y olvidar_  
_Para volver a comenzar,_  
_Es no decirse nada y en silencio caminar,_  
_Es ofrecer sin esperar._

_(El amor) (El amor)_  
_(El amor) (El amor)_

They both came to a standstill. Everybody clapped and Hermione was almost sure that they had nailed it. Almost.

"Mr. Durnman, would you like to comment?" Harrison asked.

Jamied picked up his mic and looked at the couple. "Draco and Hermione," he said. "You two are incredible dancers. You have done amazingly. You have imrpoved your dancig since the first round but I think you need to work a little bit more on the fludity. Other than, everything else it perfect." He placed his mic on the table and leaned back.

Hermione nodded and they both walked back to their seats, ready to watch the remaining dancers.

* * *

"Before, I announce the results, I want you all to know that you all are exceptional dancers. You have made it to the semi finals! What more do you need? Finals... but yeah. Believe what I say," Harrison said slowly.

"Results. 1 couple, from each division will be chosen. And again, no claps or anything till I have announced all the couples. Alright? Good. Let's do it. Oh, I almost forgot. Next round is in Paris."

There was and uproar as the contestants gasped and made a ruckus. Paris, free? That, my dear, is a dream come true.

"From Australia, Oliver and Nikki! From America, Alex and Savannah! From Asia, Kuma and Akemi! From Europe, August and Emma! From Africa, Elon and Kaira! And from England, Draco and Hermione! Way to go guys! Round V! Come and take your tickets!" Harrison motioned to the 6 tickets in his hand.

Hermione took the beautiful black ticket with red flames and together, they waved it in the air.

Paris, beware. Draco and Hermione are coming!

* * *

**A.N.: I swear to God, this chapter is shorter. Humph. No problem, you guys are in for a real treat, for I'm trying my damnedest to make the epilogue larger than 2,000 words!**

**Noticed something off with the song?**

**This story will soon be edited.**

_**Next Chapter**_

_**This. Is. It. Finals. The day Hermione has been waiting for since the kidnapping of her beloved friends. Will our favorite couple nail it?**_

**Over and Out**


	25. Round V

**Chapter 25**

**Round V**

"I'm scared Draco," Hermione murmured. She didn't see Draco open his eyes in the dark but she felt him pull her close to his body.

"Why Hermes, love?" He asked softly.

Hermione whimpered and tears fell from her eyes. "What if we lose? We'll lose-"

"Don't say it," Draco said sternly. Hermione rolled to her side and stared in the fire burning in Draco's eyes.

"We will do it," He said slowly, clearly pronouncing each word "Your best friends, my best friends, none of them are going to die! I myself will rather die than let any of them leave this world. Understand?!"

"Yes," Hermione said softly.

"Good now sleep. This hotel is great, not as great as the Malfoy Manor, but yeah," Draco said and closed his eyes.

Hermione giggled. Her fiancee never failed to make her laugh.

* * *

"Are we going to perform here?" Hermione whisper shrieked. Draco was silently laughing to himself. How dare he laugh? "I'll tell you Draco Lucius Malfoy that it is really daunting when you are going to perform on an open stage, will thousands of people all around you. What more? It looks a bit like a runway!"

Hermione was really getting worked up when she felt Draco's arm around her waist.

"Chill Hermes, I'm there," he said.

Hermione nodded, a tad bit unsure, and walked to a hall which had the sign reading 'Contestants'. Opening he door, she walked in and was greeted by Harrison.

"Hermione! Welcome welcome! Last round. Nervous?" he asked.

Hermione nodded, unable to say much.

"Well, I know you will do it. Good luck to you and Draco!" He said, sending a thumbs up. Hermione smiled and walked forward.

She waited in a room designated to her and Draco. She frequently paced and Draco tried to calm her down but to no avail. She was tensed and walked in a very very rigid manner.

"Mr. and Mrs. Malfoy? The show is going to start. Your presence is requested in 5 minutes," a voice said.

Hermione stood up and walked to the door, briefly kissing Draco-okay- snogging him with passion.

Time to face the music.

* * *

"Welcome everybody to the finale of Global Dance Championship! I am your beloved host, Harrison Delwartz and the judges: Juliet Goodheart, Jamie Durnman and Jean Swaski!" Harrison said with a huge smile.

A spotlight focused on each of the judges and the crowd clapped loudly.

"Today, we are going to start with, Draco and Hermione!"

The couple stepped on the stage and a large roar met their ears. To Hermione's immense shock, she found a majority of crowd holding large banners. Some proclaimed slogans like 'GO DRACO AND HERMIONE!' or 'MAKE ENGLAND PROUD!' while some had their pictures on it. The largest one had their famous dip position photo and 'MALFOYS FOR THE WINNER' below it.

"They love us," Hermione whispered.

"Yes," Draco said, awestruck.

"So Draco, what are you going to do?" Harrison asked and handed Draco a mic.

Draco rolled his eyes and said, thick on sarcasm, "We are going to dance."

Laughter echoed all around and quite a number of girls swooned. Some even batted their eyelids and tried to get nearer to the stage. Hermione glared at them.

"Okay, joke's over I guess though... we, are going to perform a short but powerful dance that will leave you completely mesmerized!" Draco proclaimed.

"Oh really?" Harrison asked.

"Really," Draco repeated.

"Well then, what are you waiting for? Go and do what you said right now!" Harrison and clapped him on the back. The lights dimmed. Noise died down. Music echoed all around. A single spotlight came and focused on the couple on the stage.

_La rebelion, por fin vamos a por ti;_  
_Sublevacion y a kemar esta nazion._  
_Sr. presidente estoy hasta los huevos_  
_De vd. y de su gente_  
_Y es ke ya se lo supliko_  
_Kiteme de enzima las fuerzas de orden publiko_  
_La rebelion, por fin vamos a por ti;_  
_Sublevacion y a kemar esta nazion._  
_La komisaria pareze mi kasa_

Draco twirled Hermione.

_Un dia a la semana._  
_Solo fumo petas, bebo komo un kosako_  
_Y me meto anfetas por pasar el rato._  
_La rebelion, por fin vamos a por ti;_  
_Sublevacion y a kemar esta nazion._  
_Digame por ke siempre detienen_  
_A los mismos_  
_Por las krestas, por las greсas_  
_A vd. le da lo mismo_

Hermione hooked a leg around Draco's leg.

_Te kitan los porros_  
_Y no puedes privar en la kalle,_  
_Hasta kuando piensas durar_  
_Me kagьen tu padre._  
_La rebelion, por fin vamos a por ti;_  
_Sublevacion y a kemar esta nazion._  
_Y a kemar esta nazion, sublevacion._

They finished the dance with the famous dip.

The silence was deafening. Then suddenly loud, extremely loud applause could be heard. People clapped wildly and screamed. Hermione drank in the scene. This scene was forever and ever imprinted in her mind.

"You did what you said lad, congratulations!" Harrison said. He looked a bit starry eyed.

After bowing, they exited. The moment they stepped out of the stage, Hermione jumped on Draco, wrapped her legs around his waist and kissed him. Hard.

"Whoa Hermes..." Draco murmured. He looked shocked, which would, of course be the understatement of the year.

* * *

"-we had an amazing time with you all, and, we'll see you next year. But for now, results." Harrison said. The silence was loud. Tensed. Anticipating. Who would have won. Hermione, along with all the other couples, stood on the stage. Her hand was holding Draco's tightly and she was extremely pale.

"In the third place, we have August and Emma!" Harrison said slowly. Emma squealed loudly and ran to the middle of the stage, August following her. They accepted the trophy, crown and the cheque.

"In the second place, Alex and Savannah!" Alex looked shocked then grinned wildly. He, along with his girlfriend, walked to the center of the stage. They too accepted the crown, trophy and the cheque.

"First place. Hold your breath... Draco and Hermione!" Hermione screamed loudly. She hugged Draco as if he was her lifeline. Tears streaming down her face, she blindly accepted all that was given to her.

"We did it love, Hermes we did it!" Draco yelled. Hermione nodded and caught sight of Jean, whose eyes were tearing up.

"We can find them."

* * *

**A.N..: Yes! We did it! And congrats to me, I MADE IT TO CHAPTER 25! WHOO, YEAH, GOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO MEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!**

**Okay. Ahem.**

_**Next Chapter**_

_**Caribbean, here we come! Hey Hermione' whose that? I know her, and she definitely not Daphne!**_

**Over and Out**


	26. Rescue In Caribbean

**Chapter 26**

**Rescue Mission In Caribbean **

"This. Place. Is. BEAUTIFUL!" Hermione yelled the last part. Draco grinned and looked around. Caribbean was indeed was quite a beautiful place. With it lush green trees, colorful birds and blue sky, it was definitely a place to visit at least once in a lifetime.

"Hermes, I think you have done enough admiring for a week. We have people to rescue and we have already been here for a day," Draco said, effectively killing the mood.

Hermione groaned but secretly she was glad that Draco had woken her from this state. All her hard work would have gone down the drain if they wouldn't have been able to save them.

"Right," she said "Let's start."

They walked through the trees, Hermione occasionally stumbling and Draco catching her. She thanked him each time and even kissed his cheek.

"Okay, so where could they be?" Draco asked.

"Well,, if we already knew where they were, would we be searching for them? But I think it someplace underground," Hermione said.

"'Someplace underground'?" Draco cocked an eyebrow. "I think we should search for some passage."

"This place is made of passages," Hermione pointed out.

"True," Draco muttered. He caught Hermione walked forwards. Hermione flushed. Even now, she felt so excited whenever Draco held her hand.

"What's that?" Hermione asked as caught sight of a little dent on the ground.

"It looks... no... that's impossible. A trapdoor?" Draco said, looking confused. Hermione approached the 'trapdoor' and found it indeed was what Draco guessed.

"Let's go down," Draco suggested. Hermione nodded and jumped down. The journey down was very long but the landing was soft. She found herself in some sort of hallway. She waited until Draco joined then continued forward. What she saw in front of her shocked her.

"A sphinx?!" Draco exclaimed. The beautiful golden eyes turned to stare at them. She smiled gently.

"Stranger," she spoke in her melodious voice "you may hear the riddle or walk away. If you walk away, I won't harm you. If you chose to stay and hear the riddle, you must answer correctly. However, if you chose to walk away, I won't harm you. If you give the wrong answer, I'll attack."

Draco and Hermione looked at each other.

"We want to hear the riddle," Hermione said.

The sphinx nodded and began to ask a very very very long riddle.

_"A man is traveling to a town and comes to a fork in the road. If he goes left, he goes to the liars' village. If he goes right, he then goes to the village of truths - which is where he wants to go. However, he does not know which way is which._

_He doesn't have time to go both routes, so he approaches a stranger who is standing in the middle of the fork. The stranger says he may only ask 3 questions and he will answer them._

_The man asks, "Are you from the village of truths?" The stranger says, "Yes!" However, the man is still facing a dilemma: If the stranger was from the village of truths he can only tell the truth, but if he was from the village of liars, he would say he was from the village of truth._

_So then he asks the stranger, "Are you telling the truth?" The stranger says, "Yes!" But sadly this leaves the man in the same position as before. How will the man reach his destination?"_

Hermione thought for a moment. The man wanted to reach the town of truth. But what if the man was telling. Then how- wait a minute. He wanted to go to the village of truth. If the man was from that village, he would take him to the village. If he was from the village of lies, he would still have to take him to the village of truth. She told the same to the sphinx who smiled.

"Very well," she said "you may pass."

Hermione walked past her but when Draco followed her, the sphinx came in middle.

"You must answer a riddle too. Do you wish to hear it?" she asked.

Draco gulped but nodded.

_"If you look you cannot see me. And if you see me you cannot see anything else. I can make anything you want happen, but later everything goes back to normal. What am I?"_

Hermione saw Draco mumbling to himself. When he looked up, his eyes were twinkling.

"Your imagination," he said.

The sphinx smiled and nodded before moving letting him pass.

"Very good my dragon," Hermione praised him.

Draco snorted. "I didn't come second in the whole year for nothing you know."

Hermione grinned. They walked through the hall in silence until they door.

"Shall I?" Draco asked.

"Please do," Hermione said.

Draco put his hand on the knob and turned it. Inside were-

"HARRY! RON! GINNY! YOU GUYS!" Hermione screamed bolted away from laughed hysterically as she hugged her 3 best friends. "I missed you..."

"We missed you Hermione," they chorused. Hermione laughed and hugged tighter. Raising her eyes she saw a very frantic Draco trying the chains binding Blaise. Hermione smiled at the trio and hurried off to help Draco. Soon, Blaise was freed and rubbing his wrist.

"Bloody hell, those were tight," he murmured. Draco smacked him on the back of his head and hugged him.

"Who mate! I never thought you were the hugging type!" Blaise exclaimed as he awkwardly patted Draco on the back.

"Shut up and let me squeeze the life out of you," Draco mumbled. Blaise immediately let go of Draco. Suddenly the door flew opened and a figure flew down the room, straight in Blaise's arms.

The room was quiet but it was broken by Daphne voice which came out flabbergasted.

"Astoria?!"

* * *

**A.N.: Dun dun dun! Drum roll please. It was Astoria! Sorry guys, I was going to post the chapter yesterday, but I got distracted for a good solid hour because of pics of some models and a very very hot Draco Malfoy. Yummy...**

**Anyways. Next chapter, guys, is the the last chapter, not counting the epilogue.**

**Oh, and if you guys are wondering, this Caribbean idea came to me in October, when we were going to perform in our Annual Day and there was a Caribbean dance before my act. **

_**Next Chapter**_

_**Astoria is Jean Swaski?! Whoa. And Harry, please continue the story of your kidnapping and- Draco! Look behind you! Battle the death eater and emerge as the victor! **_

**Over and Out**


	27. Fight! Fight! Fight!

**Chapter 27**

**Fight! Fight! Fight!**

"What in the name or Merlin are you doing here?!" Daphne demanded but Astoria payed no attention to her.

"Congratulations on winning the finale Draco and Hermione," She said.

"Jean Swaski?" Draco asked.

Astoria grinned. "Caught me."

Hermione blinked. Astoria Greengrass was Jean Swaski?!

"There is no time for question," Astoria continued "For I have to warn you that Death Eaters are coming down, and they are not please."

BOOM

The door flew open and hit he wall wiith a loud sound. Men hooded black robes appeared and he leader removed its hood.

"Father?!" Draco gasped, utterly surprised.

"Draco. Get away from that fith whom you are touching," Lucius Malfoy spat.

"Watch it Lucius. That's my fiancee you are talking too," Draco said cooly but Hermione could clearly detect rage under the calm.

"Fiancee? Draco, she's not fit to marry you! You deserve the best, not some filth like her!" The old blonde haired man roared.

"And she is the best. Moreover, she is bestest, if, 'bestest' was a word. Oh and I think you were here to fight. Stupefy!" Draco sent spell and Lucius toppled over. All hell broke loose.

"Stupefy! Incareous! Stupefy! Expelliramus!" Hermione fought vigorously. Out of the corner of her eye, she saw Blaise and Astoria slip away. Please please go to find help. We are being outnumbered!

She fought for 15 hard minutes before the door flew open yet again. However, this time, it was the aurors.

"Capture them!" a voice yelled. A voice she didn't recognize. Moments later, the death eaters were being led away and Draco was hugging her. Only then did she noticed something red on her clothes. Blood? Am I bleeding? She looked for any sign of cut on her body but instead found a large gash on Draco's arm.

"Draco! You're bleeding!" Hermione exclaimed.

"That I am," Draco replied.

"How?" Hermione asked."Got Lucius nicely," Draco said cheerfully.

Hermione laughed.

"No interruptions please until I finish my story!" Harry declared. All present in the room rolled their eyes. The group had returned to Hermione's flat and were currently lounging on her sofa, their hands clutching drinks.

"Okay," Harry said "I'm starting. If I remember, after you and Draco had gone for your date, we were in this very same position. Suddenly, Zabini burst in the room and said, 'You gotta go, the Death Eaters are coming'. But he was too late. The Death Eaters burst in the room (wow, the DA, Voldemort's not our, seemed to be bursting at many places) and Zabini tried to fight. We, being our stupid selves, had kept our wands at some place or the other and we were regretting that."

"They took our hands and apprated us away. We arrived in this small dungeon where you found us. We heard someone bring something outside and Ginny guesses it was sphinx. We waited for many days for you all to come rescue us. Thought you were never going to come. But now I know you were competing in a world wide dance championship. How was it?"

"Awesome and terrible. Hectic and interesting," Hermione said. "Oh, and Ginny? Would you be my maid of honor? And Daphne, will you be my bridesmaid?"

The two girls squealed and pounced on Hermione. Hermione could just make out what Ginny was saying:

"HERMIONE JEAN GRANGER TELL US EVERYTHING!"

* * *

**A.N.: Oh god, I was going to update sooner. But I was too absorbed in reading 'A girl called Foote'. Romance lovers, read that. I loved it, and now I can't read another book because of that.**

_**"He want to marry you... ha ha... but he does not have a vast amount of property. Just 200 acres and 10 heads in Peaslough!"**_

**A quote from that book. You can find it on publicbookshelf . c o m (Remove spaces)**

**I just realized, this story complete 1 year in March! WHOO!**

_**Next Chapter**_

_**It's full of memories. From Hermione, to you all.**_

**Over and Out**


	28. Epilogue: On The Train Of Memories

**Epilogue**

**On The Train Of Memories **

**12th December, 1999**

It was a beautiful day in Wiltshire. Snow rested on the ground. Birds chirped cheerfully. The sun made the atmosphere a little warm Far away, in a manor, there was a great bustle. It was the 12th of December. What big day? Today, Hermione Granger was to become Hermione Malfoy.

"Ginny, the flowers are not proper!"

"Daphne, something blue!"

"Ow ow ow!"

"Narcissa, your son is not ready!"

"Where is Hermione's father?"

"Oh god something old!"

Women seemed to be screaming all around. Hermione was beginning to develop a headache. She had never imagined her wedding day to be so hectic. Finally, after being tweaked and prodded for hours, Hermione was ready.

"You look beautiful!" Helen Granger gasped. "My baby is all grown up!"

"Oh mum, don't cry!" Hermione said softly. Helen dabbed her eyes with her handkerchief and sighed. Just then, Dan Granger entered the room.

"Hermione, you look prettier than an angel!" He said, grinning a large grin. Hermione laughed and saw her long hair, going down her back in elaborate curls bounce up and down.

"Thanks for the confidence Dad. Now, I suppose, the ceremony is going to start," Hermione said.

Dan nodded.

She indeed looked beautiful. She wore a little of makeup, just enough to enhance her natural beauty. A bit silver eye shadow, rose colored lipstick, black mascara and white eye liner. Hermione remembered her cousin wedding when her cousin wore face powder, blush, two different types of eye liner, mascara, bright red lipstick and complexion lightener. Though her cousin looked beautiful, Hermione looked far beautiful.

Daphne quickly went to stand at the door, Ron came trotting from the other side.

"Beautiful," he gasped. Hermione giggled.

The wedding venue was really beautiful. Blue smoke rose and made the border of the aisle. The aisle sloped upwards until it reached a small platform, with an arch made of Canterbury bells and forget me nots. The arch had sprinkles of real snow charmed to be snow for a day. Snow white angel models stood on the ground and vines of red roses and white lilies hung in mid air. And the best thing? It was being held in evening, with snow falling.

Truly, it was the best wedding venue Hermione could ever imagine.

Soon Daphne, Luna and Ginny were down the aisle and it was her chance. Clutching at her father's arm, she took a deep breath.

"Say the word and we're outta here," Dan murmured.

"Never," Hermione said in the same tone.

A familiar voice played and Hermione knew it was her turn. The opening lyrics of 'I knew I loved you before I met you' started and Hermione stepped on the aisle, her hand clutching her father's. The moment her foot touched the ground, the blue smoke rose higher in the air to form arches made of little blue hearts. She started walking carefully.

_You know what, Let the world say and think whatever it wants, but I will kill you today. Let the world say and think whatever it wants but not a foul person will live today. And lastly, Let the world say and think whatever it wants but I am in love with Hermione Jean Granger!_

"Take care of her son," Dan whispered.

"I'd rather die then let anything bad happen to Hermione," Draco whispered. Dan nodded and placed Hermione's hand in his.

"Ladies and gentlemen, today..."

_"Merlin Hermione you look breathtaking!"_

"...We are gathered here to celebrate the union..."

_"But, hmm, I guess stunning, fabulous, amazing, awesome, ravishing, beautiful, pretty, hot, sizzling, mind blowing, marvelous, magnificent should do for now."_

"... marriage is an incredibly beautiful relationship and magical marriage..."

_"_Your _dragon?"_

"And today, we will witness the bonding between, Hermione Jean and Draco Lucius..."

_"Remember Hermione, never let sadness and depression take over that beautiful face of your's. You, are the best thing that ever happened to me."_

"Do you, Hermione Jean take Draco Lucius as your husband in good and bad times, in happiness and sadness, and in sickness and in health?"

"Yes, I do," Hermione said strongly.

"And do you, Draco Lucius, take Hermione Jean as your wife in good and bad times, in happiness and sadness and in sickness and in health?"

"Yes, I do," Draco proclaimed.

_"I love you."_

"Then I pronounce you man and wife!" The wizard raised his wand high in the air and a shower of silver sparks burst from his wand, absorbing in Draco and Hermione's entwined hands.

Draco pulled her close to him.

"I love you," he whispered.

"I love you too," Hermione whispered back.

And he kissed her. Right as their lips touched, fireworks burst in the slowly darkening sky. Multi colored sparks fell and surrounded the now married couple. Their lips moved gently yet passionately, her tongue battled with his. This, was the best kiss Hermione had ever had. Somewhere, deep in her mind, she registered a lot of noise.

"Come on Hermione, we have to go!" A voice said. Hermione ignored it. After what seemed like eons, she separated and smiled up at Draco.

"That was breath taking," Draco wheezed.

Hermione noticed with faint realization that she was panting as well.

"I could stand here all day," Draco said.

Hermione nodded and Draco leaned down so that their foreheads were touching.

"Married couple? Come on, we have to introduce you!" a masculine voice called.

The married couple grinned and together said only one word, "Blaise."

* * *

"Presenting to you our newlywed, Draco and Hermione Malfoy!" Blaise and Ginny announced. Hermione stepped forward, pulling Draco along with her. All the members present clapped loudly, but the loudest claps came from those who were going to sit at the head table.

"Come on Mrs. Malfoy," Draco grinned "We have to sit now."

They sat at the head table and Blaise stood up.

"Hello everybody," he began "I'm Blaise Zabini, Draco's best man. I can't believe he's married, when we promised when we were 4 that we would never ever marry, and if we had to marry, we'll wait until we are at least 50 years old. And now look, at the age of 19, he's married!"

Everybody, Hermione included. Draco turned a bright pink color.

"Anyways, Draco, I'm so happy for you. How did such an idiotic boy who turned into an even idiot-er man married such a sensible, beautiful and amazing Hermione Granger? Hermione, take care of him please. He has faced enough darkness to last him may life times and he deserved happiness. Did you know hat when he was 16, he burst in my house at midnight claiming that he was in love and was ready to do whatever it takes earn her love?"

Hermione shook her head, tears i her eyes. She held Draco's arm tightly and looked at him. He smiled gently.

"I wish you both lots and lots of happiness. May you get twice the happiness always."

Blaise sat down and drank his wine, other followed him. He smiled at Ginny. She stood up and cleared her throat.

"Hey all, I'm Ginny, Ginevra Weasley, Hermione's maid of honor. I've known this girl since I was 10. I remember all the things she went through. When she met Krum in her 4th year, I was positive she was going to marry him and boy, I'm so damn thankful she didn't. Never thought that the day will come when I say but, Hermione, Draco Malfoy is way better than Viktor Krum. I also remember that she was downright miserable when you were kidnapped. I had never see her so desperate so... so sad. But you know, I'm thankful he was kidnapped. If he would not have, she would have never realized how much she loved you. Take care of her Malfoy. To Draco and Hermione!"

Ginny raised her wine glass drank from it, the audience followed her.

Narcissa Malfoy stood up. "Thank you everybody, for joining us at Malfoy Manor. I hope you all enjoy here and if you have any problems, fell free to approach me or my husband, Lucius. Thank you." She sat down.

The moment she sat down, Dan and Helen stood up. "We too, thank you all for joining us in this beautiful celebration of the union between our daughter Hermione, and the Malfoys' son, Draco. We hope you all enjoy."

Food appeared in a second. Hermione picked up her fork and scooted closer to Draco.

"Wow," she murmured.

"Hey," Draco said softly. "The food's good, right? I told the house elves to prepare you favorites so..."

She calmly ignored the angry part of her brain which told her not to eat the food. "It's tasty, heaven if I may say. Where are we going for our honeymoon?"

Draco laughed loudly, throwing his head back. Hermione smiled sheepishly and blushed. She had been asking the same question since they had decided to marry.

"Nope, not telling you Hermes," he said.

"Please my dragon?" Hermione pouted. Hermione saw his resolve crumble and he was just going to reply when Blaise intervened.

"Nope, Granger- sorry, _Malfoy_, he is not going to tell you. Is that right Draco?"

Draco nodded.

Hermione glared.

"The bride and groom's first dance!" someone yelled.

"Which song?" the wizarding dj (they had just appeared though Hermione suspected all of them were muggles) asked. Draco whispered something and he nodded. Soft tunes filled the ballroom.

Draco held Hermione close and started dancing.

_Who's around when the days feel long_  
_Who's around when you can't be strong_  
_Who's around when you're losing your mind_  
_Who cares that you get home safe_  
_Who knows you can't be replaced_  
_Who thinks that you're one of a kind_

_Somebody misses you when you're away_  
_They wanna wake up with you everyday_  
_Somebody wants to hear you say_  
_Ooh somebody loves you_  
_Ooh somebody loves you_  
_Ooh somebody loves you_  
_Ooh somebody loves you_  
_Ooh somebody loves you_

_I'm around when your head is heavy_  
_I'm around when your hands aren't steady_  
_I'm around when your day's gone all wrong_  
_I care that you feel at home_  
_'Cause I know that you feel alone_  
_I think you're going to miss me when I'm gone_

_Somebody misses you when you're away_  
_They wanna wake up with you everyday_  
_Somebody wants to hear you say_  
_Ooh somebody loves you_  
_Ooh somebody loves you_  
_Ooh somebody loves you_  
_Ooh somebody loves you_  
_Ooh somebody loves you_

_Why don't you come on over_  
_Why don't you lay me down_  
_Does the pain feel better_  
_When I'm around_  
_If I am good to you_  
_Won't you be good to me_  
_That's how easy this should be_

_Somebody misses you when you're away (Somebody misses you baby)_  
_They wanna wake up with you everyday (They wanna wake up with you)_  
_Somebody wants to hear you say (Oh they want you to say)_  
_Ooh somebody loves you_  
_Ooh somebody loves you_  
_Ooh somebody loves you_  
_Ooh somebody loves you_  
_Ooh somebody loves you_

And once again did they perform their famous dip. A dip that caused the DJ to yell out 'Mr. and Mrs. Malfoy!' and come running full speed with a note pad and a pen. _SO he indeed is a muggle_ Hermione thought wryly. She had never imagined that their victory in the championship would make them so famous.

"Autograph please?" he asked.

"Are you a muggle?" Draco questioned.

The DJ grinned. "No, I'm Kevin, muggle born. I was in Ravenclaw, two years below you."

Draco nodded and did as he asked. Once Kevin had gone back to his stand, Hermione noticed the ballroom was silent.

"What in the bloody hell was that?" Ron managed.

Draco looked at him innocently. "Did we forget to mention that we won the Global Dance Championship?"

"No but that... was _unearthly!_" Ginny exclaimed.

Draco just grinned and motioned to Kevin to play a salsa song. Kevin obliged, with a humongous grin on his face. The song started. Draco stared at Hermione with a seductive smile. Hermione returned that smile. Soon the newlyweds were dancing. Hermione was completely immersed in the dance, not caring that people were gaping at her.

He lifted her, twirled her, held her close, dipped her and danced like no tomorrow. Hermione followed his moves perfectly. It was like watching professionals dancing. And once again for what seemed to be the millionth time, Draco dipped her in the end. Hermione's leg hooked around his.

Silence. So heavy. The silence was to heavy. Hermione was suffocating and suddenly, the applause was so loud that she very nearly put her hands on ears. She grinned like a Cheshire cat.

* * *

"We have to go now," Draco said.

"Where?" Hermione asked, perfectly content to rest her head on his chest.

"To our honeymoon Hermes," he said.

"Are you serious my Dragon?" Hermione whisper yelled.

"Very much," Draco replied. Hermione grinned up at him. "Let's go!"

"Do you want to change?" Draco asked.

"Very much so," Hermione replied and ran to find Ginny.

"Find Daphne and come to Draco's room, I have to change!" Hermione commanded.

Ginny's eyes lighted up. She ran to find Daphne and Hermione apparated herself to Draco's room.

It really was a very beautiful room. Contrary to popular belief, Draco's room was not entirely made of green and silver. True, his walls were a deep forest green but that was it, except for his carpet which was dark green. A huge bed with black headboard and a notch shade darker black bedding was present. A walk in closet door was in the middle of the right wall. Silver accents was spread through out the room.

"Come, we have little time to get you ready," Daphne said in her soft voice before she along with Ginny was running to Draco's closet. Hermione stripped of her dress and folded it. She summoned a garment bag and slipped the dress inside it.

She stood in the middle of her room, just in her underclothes (which would definitely make Draco ravish her) and waited for the duo to arrive. Ginny and Daphne appeared. Daphne held a garment bag and Ginny had everything for her new make up.

Quickly she was in her black dress and sitting in front of a desk with mirror (which Ginny had dubbed their 'make up station') and watching Ginny work her magic. She had wiped Hermione's make up and was applying smoky eyes. Cat eyes looked beautiful on her, Hermione realized. Her lipstick was changed to a little darker color and her hair had been changed from tight curls to lazy waves.

"Let's go," Ginny and Daphne chorused.

* * *

Hermione stepped on the top most stair. A hush fell in the hallway. She slowly took another step, her heels clacking loudly. Her hand found the railing and she looked down. She was surprised to see rose petals scattered on the steps.

"Draco Hermione's come!" Harry yelled.

Draco sauntered in the hall. He wore a black blazer, black pants and black shirt. _So we both are going black tonight._

She saw his breath catch in his throat and his step falter. He mouth hung open little. Suddenly, he shook his head and continued his ascent to her.

"May we Mrs. Malfoy?" he asked.

"We may Mr. Malfoy," Hermione replied.

As they walked down the steps together, Hermione asked quietly, "Is there going to be the garter ceremony?"

Draco shook his head. "Our's is a little different. At the door, Hermione was handed a single red rose and Draco was handed a red poppy. All the unmarried men and women stood behind them. Draco threw the poppy and it flew in the air, landing in a very surprised Ronald Weasley's hands. Hermione grinned and threw the rose which of course, landed in a very embarrassed Daphne's hands.

Soon after the ceremony, Draco and Hermione were running through the front doors to the front gates. Rice flew and hit them and Hermione smiled. Wind whipped and made her hair fly. They soon reached the the front gates and Hermione gasped. There, stood a beautiful chariot, drawn by 4 Arabian horses.

"I'm enchanted," Hermione murmured.

"_They _are enchanted," Draco corrected. Hermione looked at him but he simply helped her on the chariot. She settled comfortably and Draco hauled himself up. The horse started moving and to Hermione's intense surprise, they rose in the air. The seat on which Hermione was sitting shifted and she found that she could lay down and relax a little. More fireworks burst and Hermione leaned down a bit. All the guests (except her parents) stood with their wands held high and showers of sparks were bursting through them.

She waved and many of those assembled down waved to and Hermione leaned back.

"Wow," she mumbled.

"We haven't have much time to talk, have we?" Draco said nonchalantly.

"No, we haven't," Hermione said.

"This time is right to talk," Draco said "I can't believe we are married!"

"Me too," Hermione admitted.

"Seems like yesterday you kissed me on the cheek at the train station," Draco commented. Hermione colored slightly.

"Yeah well I still don't know why I did that. I didn't mean to," Hermione defended herself.

Draco ruffled her hair.

"Oi! It took Ginny hours to do that!" Hermione yelled pulling back.

"And those hours are now going in the drain because of what is going to happen when we reach our destination," Draco said huskily. Hermione turned a bright red.

Hours later, she leaned out and gasped loudly. They were travelling too fast and were now descending. She immediately recognized the place.

"OH MERLIN DRACO! You brought us to Australia?!"

* * *

**12 December, 2005**

It had now been 6 years since Hermione had married Draco Malfoy. Life was going perfectly. Draco had now opened a new business of Wizarding hotels and he seemed to be earning a lot of money. He was incredibly successful. Hermione was now the head of Department of Magical Law Enforcement. Life had been going perfectly until 6th of December.

She remembered waking up and vomiting spectacularly. Draco, in a fit of alarm, had tripped over her legs. When he had finally regained his balance, he held Hermione hair back. And now 8 days were over since that. It was their anniversary. She had been feeling very tired and even had to take a day off because of it. As she got up from bed, groaning because of the pain in her stomach she went in the bathroom.

Hot water cascaded down and hit her face. She moaned appreciatively. On this cold winter morning, she only needed warm water, hot chocolate and of course, her husband.

"Mmmm..." she hummed. Mentally she did check of what all files to review today. She turned off the shower 15 minutes later and stepped out, drying her body with a fluffy white towel.

"Hermes, you in there?" a voice called.

"Yes my dragon," Hermione called back.

She heard the sound of a door opening and felt warm hands encircle her waist. She smiles softly when Draco rested his head on her shoulder.

"Have I told you today that I love you?" he asked.

"No, but I would appreciate if told me," Hermione replied.

"Well then, I love you," Draco deadpanned.

Hermione giggled.

"Come on, Buttercup and the others have made breakfast and oh Merlin, it smells delicious..." He trailed off in the end.

Hermione sighed and shook her head. _Boys will be boys._

* * *

Draco was going to take out in 2 hours and here Hermione stood in their bedroom making a potion. She could have used the lab but she didn't want risk Draco knowing that she was doing something. She dropped 6 rose petals and sat on their bed. She had just a minute when everything would be revealed.

1 minute later Hermione stood near the cauldron, her fingers dripping blood in the cauldron.

The potion's golden color immediately turned blue.

She gasped.

_Oh my Merlin... it can't be possible._

She started getting ready. Pulling out a golden dress, she quickly donned it and sat at her 'make up station' and began applying make up, of course not much, just enough enhance her beauty, just as Draco liked.

2 hours later found the couple in a restaurant.

"Cheers to us!" Draco said with a wide grin and clinked his wine glass with her own glass. But Hermione, she placed her glass on the table.

"What happened Hermes?" Draco asked worriedly "Don't you like it? I can order something else if you would like to have..."

"No, I actually have to tell you something," Hermione cut in.

_Oh, I can't tell him that!_

_But I can't!_

_Yes you can!_

_What if-_

_Not time for 'What if's', just go for the kill!_

"I'm pregnant!" Hermione blurted out. She slowly watched Draco's face pale. She nervously took from her glass of water.

"Oh Merlin..." he murmured. "OH YEAH!" he yelled. Hermione fervently thanked god that their table had a silencing charm placed around it.

"That's the best news I have ever heard in my life Hermes," he whispered. To her surprise, his eyes were brimming with tears.

* * *

**24th June, 2006**

"I've been having pains all day," Hermione admitted.

Ginny Potter looked alarmed. "Are you in labor?!"

"Labor?" Daphne Weasley questioned. "Hermione, you better not be! Draco will _kill _us!"

"He will not!" Hermione laughed. "Would my dear husband dare you harm his wife's friends and face her wrath? Not bloody likely!"

Hermione laughed but suddenly doubled over. "Oww..." she moaned.

"HERMIONE!" Ginny yelled. She quickly handed her second son, Albus Severus Potter to a pregnant Daphne and ran to Hermione and helped her up.

"Draco..." she murmured.

She faintly saw Ginny nod before the world turned black.

Hours later, Hermione lay in a hospital in St. Mungo's. She was yelling in pain. She heard the door crash open and found an incredibly disheveled Draco. His hair flew wildly and his eyes were wide. Tears leaked from Hermione's eyes.

"Oh Hermes..." he murmured softly as he sat beside her. Hermione sighed in relief. She felt a cold hand hold her own clammy one.

"You can do this Hermes. We've been through a lot. Would you let this measly pain take over you? Now now, don't scream, I know it isn't measly and I'm sorry to say so... can this pain top off what you felt in the war?" Draco asked hesitantly.

The hospital room was silent. Hermione abruptly stopped screaming. Her tears stopped flowing though a lone one would slip now and then.

"You're right my Dragon," she said softly. "Thank you for reminding me. I love you."

"I love you too," Draco immediately replied.

The pain was there but it was lessened. She practiced the breathing technique she was taught to do. Finally the healer, Ms. Roberts said,

"Mrs. Malfoy you are fully dilated now. Push!"

And Hermione pushed. Merlin! It _was _painful. It was like a pressure was building inside her, ready to burst open. And boy did it burst! A loud screech filled the entire room and Hermione smiled. Their child. Their son.

"OWW!" she yelled suddenly. Draco jumped up, startled. The healer, who was crooning at the boy quickly passed him to a nurse and her eyes widened.

"Um... Mrs. Malfoy? I think you better push," Ms. Roberts said.

And Hermione repeated all she had done once again without so much as a single thought. Another loud wail sounded and Hermione watched with tired amusement Draco's eyes widen, in fact, they positively looked like hubcaps!

"Congratulations Mr. and Mrs. Malfoy," said Ms. Roberts "You're the proud parents of twins! A girl and a boy! Boy weighing 6 lb and 4 oz and the girl weighing 5 lb and 6 oz!"

"But but... nobody... single child..." Draco stuttered.

"That came a surprise to myself too," Ms Roberts admitted. "We'll leave your children here. The nurses have cleaned them."

The healer and nurses exited the room, shutting the door softly. Draco got up and helped Hermione up, though she wanted to sleep, Hermione wanted to see their children.

"They're beautiful!" Hermione gasped. Draco handed the girl to Hermione. The boy looked exactly like his father, blonde hair and grey eyes, they discovered when he opened his wide eyes to stare up at them. The girl looked exactly like Hermione though she had wisps of blonde hair and again, grey eyes.

"Who do you want to name?" Draco asked.

"Let's do one thing," Hermione suggested "I'll give the first name for the boy and you give the first name to the girl. I'll give the second name to our girl and you give the second name to our boy."

"Good idea," Draco said.

"I'll go first. Hmm... I like your name as a constellation my dragon... I think I'll name him Scorpius," Hermione said.

Draco pouted. "You chose a wizarding name. Now I have to choose a muggle one. Well... Alyssa will be her name," Draco said.

"Alyssa Iris Malfoy," Hermione completed "My grandmother's name was Iris."

"And so, he will be Scorpius Hyperion Malfoy!" Draco declared. They new parents smiled.

The door opened and in came Ginny, Harry, Albus and James. Little Alyssa started crying and so did Scorpius. Hermione and Draco looked alarmed.

"Oh Merlin!" Ginny exclaimed. Hearing her exclamation, Daphne burst in. The two women ran (well Daphne waddled) to the new parents. Ginny came right next to Hermione with James in her arms.

"Why is she crying?" Ginny asked over the wailing.

"I don't know, but I know that they ought not be fed for at least another five minutes!" Hermione wailed.

Suddenly James leaned down. He held his chubby little hand to Alyssa and she caught hold of one of the outstretched fingers. Her wailing slowly turned to whimperes before she calmed down and opened her eyes. James grinned.

"Merlin..." Hermione whispered. Turning her head to the right she saw Scorpius quietening down too and Daphne mumbling "She suddenly got so active... her kicking is hurting..."

Hermione looked at Ginny and grinned. She now had at least one thing fixed in her children's lives.

* * *

**1st September, 2017**

"Alyssa!" Draco hollered. Hermione started flipping pancakes more vigorously. She had unfortunately been tasked to prepare breakfast, the elves were helping Scorpius and Alyssa pack. Why so many elves? Her incredibly disorganized children had misplaced half of their things, and so the elves were searching for their things _while _helping them pack.

Alyssa jumped down the stairs and Scorpius came sliding down the banister. Betty was levitating the two trunks and the other elves apprated near her, helping her prepare breakfast.

Soon the family was sitting down, shoving food in the mouth. In the typical Weasley fashion (though, they were Malfoys) they were running late. It was precisely 10:42 am.

"Hurry!" Hermione whispered. Scorpius shoved the last of his pancake while Alyssa drowned out her juice. Hermione pulled Scorpius to her, Draco did the same with Alyssa, they held hands and apprated. Right in the middle of 9 and 3/4.

"Hermione!" a voice yelled. Hermione turned and was blinded by the color red.

"Ginny," Hermione patted her back.

"Hermione!" yet another voice yelled and this time, it was brown.

"Daphne," Hermione laughed. She saw a laughing Harry and Ron approach. Albus, who was unfortunately battling some trolleys, was trying his best to walk faster. Rose, Daphne daughter, appeared and walked straight towards Scorpius.

"Hey," she whispered.

"Hello," Scorpius softly said.

"Alyssa!" James yelled and ran to the scowling blonde.

"Potter," she spat. Hermione sighed. When will she forgive him for breaking her beloved broomstick and again, by mistake burning her book?

James copied Hermione.

"I'm sorry," he said. Alyssa stomped towards her father. Draco glared at him. James ran off. The others laughed.

"We are really going to be related in 14 years," Ginny said. The men's jaws dropped open while the women laughed.

"You all are already planning their marriage!" Draco yelled.

"Guess what I saw?!" James shrieked, running. He tilted towards Alyssa.

"What?" she asked.

He smiled at her. "Teddy and Victoire kissing!"

She brightened up. "Really? Show me!" she demanded.

They both ran away.

"Don't disturb them!" Ginny yelled but too late. She sighed. "I know how it feel when you are disturbed wile kissing you boyfriend. And by your own brother never mind that! And what's worse? He still does that!"

They all laughed yet again while Ron's complexion turned the same as his hair.

The train whistled.

Alyssa and James came back. Both had big smiles on their face and were whispering to each other. Rose and Albus put their trunk on the train, talking excitedly. The pair who had just ran away climbed on the train. Scorpius followed them. Goodbyes were exchanged and the train began going towards Hogwarts. All the kids waved.

Her kids were at Hogwarts.

* * *

_Dearest Mother and Father,_

_Alyssa and Rose got in Gryffindor. I, along with Albus, went to Slytherin. Hogwarts is huge! I already got lost so many times! How on Earth did you manage to find Your way here? Thank Merlin James helped us each time. Professor Garafina adores me. *big smile* Classes are really interesting and so is the homework we are given!_

_Merlin! How can you love assignments! Mum, Dad, Scorpius has gone mad. He has all his homework completed on the first day!_

_And you my dear sister, procrastinate._

_True._

_We miss you mum and dad. It's not same without you both._

_Yes mum and dad. I mean there's no one to give me hugs when I feel like. I don't know why am I saying this, but I'm glad James is in my house. He makes me feel I'm at Hogwarts._

_Albus loves to read. We both frequently go to library. People keep asking me, "Are you Draco and Hermione Malfoy's son?"_

_Me too!_

_We both miss you._

_Love,_

_Scorpius and Alyssa_

* * *

_Dearest Mother,_

_I'm writing this letter personally to you. Lately, I've been feeling different towards Rose. I don't want to be her best friend... I want to be more. I know I'm young- I'm just 15 for crying out loud!- but I feel differently towards her. And what's more scary, they are really deep. I mean really really deep._

_I'm so sorry me and Alyssa haven't written to you both in so long. With OWLs coming, classes are getting hectic. In fact, I'm writing this letter just before going to Astronomy class with the Gryffindors._

_Merlin__! Rose is my partner!_

_Gotta go now mum. Please don't tell Uncle Ron! He'll positively kill me... _

_Love, _

_Scorpius_

* * *

**14th February, 2029**

"AUNT HERMIONE!" a voice yelled. Hermione's head whipped and she stopped laughing. She was with the Potters at the Potters' Manor, they had held a ball on the occasion of Valentine's Day.

"IT'S ALYSSA!" Hermione ran towards the 21 year old man. James was staring at her with wide eyes and Hermione finally noticed her daughter holding James tightly. She was trembling horribly. She tried, along with Draco, to pry Alyssa away from James but she only tightened her hold on James and sobbed louder.

"Don't leave me James... please... I beg you..." she whispered. Hermione's heart broke when she heard those words. Her heart broke into smaller pieces when she noticed Alyssa was wearing James' leather jacket.

"James! What happened to her?" Ginny asked frantically. He seemed to be in shock. "Boys... neighborhood... Alyssa... dress... found her..." he murmured.

Hermione froze. From the corner of her eye, she saw Draco stiffen.

"Take her to-" Harry began but James was already rushing to his room, Alyssa in his arms.

Draco fell on the floor. Hermione knelled beside him and let her tears fall freely as she watched Draco's own fall down.

"I couldn't protect her," he said brokenly.

Hermione hugged him tightly. "No, you did not. It was the fault of those boys, don't blame yourself," she said.

"But-" Draco began.

"No buts. I love you and now come, we need to check on Alyssa," Hermione said firmly.

Draco sighed.

That incident not only brought Hermione and Draco closer to their children but closer to each other too.

* * *

**6th May, 2040**

"Grandma Hermione!" a voice squealed. Hermione grinned.

"Hello Kara," she said, picking up the 5 year old. Kara, her granddaughter grinned toothily. "Where are your parents?" she asked looking in the grey eyes of her granddaughter.

James and Alyssa walked in the kitchen.

"Mother!" Alyssa shrieked and hugged her mother. She patted her back.

"Alyssa, good to see you," she said.

Alyssa smiled.

"Daddy up!" Kara demanded. James picked her up.

Soon after, Alyssa, James and Kara went to the living room. Two hands snaked around Hermione's waist.

"Hello Hermes," a deep voice said.

"Hello to you my dragon," Hermione said.

"Mmmm... what, no kiss?" he asked.

Hermione turned and kissed him. Which, turned into a full blown snog. Even old, they snogged like teenagers.

"Alyssa and James remind me of us you know," Draco said randomly. They were now sitting in the garden watching Kara, Rylan and Nikki (Scorpius and Rose's kids) play.

"Pray tell how?" Hermione asked.

"We hated each other, they hated each other. We fell in love with each other when we were 18, they fell in love when they were 18. See?" Draco said.

Hermione thought it over. "You're right," she accepted.

"I love you," Draco said.

"I love you too," Hermione replied.

Even after so many years, the people still gossiped about Draco and Hermione. Some were making up horrible rumors. And each time something was said, Hermione entertained only one thought.

Let The World Say And Think Whatever It Wants.

* * *

**A.N.: March 14, 20151 8:34 pm. This fic took birth. After 1 year, 1 month 28 days, 3 hours and 1 minute of labor, this is complete. I'm crying. Never will I talk again to you through this fic. But all good thing must come to an end. I started typing ch 23 on 7th of May. After 4 days, epilogue is complete with 5,749 words.**

**Guys I love you. **

**Thanks to all of you who have stuck with me. Well, actually one.**

**SASHAHAP**

**I lost motivation to write this. I never got a single review. I was considering deleting this fic when you reviewed. You brought this story alive. Ever since that, you faithfully reviewed each and every chapter.**

**This fic is dedicated to you. I worked hard, you gave me motivation. Thank you so much.**

**I'm going to post another fic soon. Dramione of course, but it will be darker.**

**If you want to see James and Alyssa's relationship, pm or review, I write it.**

**Thanks again**

**Over and Out**

**Love,**

**Alice**


End file.
